


Frit Happens

by coldphoenix



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 34,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: A collection of Frit oneshots originally posted on tumblr, that loosely follow on from each other. Mostly cute fluff but there will be the occasional NSFW. Some requests included.





	1. Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Frit one-shot… it’s also my first time writing Frost or Hit, so apologies in advance if any parts are out of character. I always kind of saw Hit as being pretty intense with his emotions, like when he gets feelings for someone he doesn’t just have a small crush on them, he falls in love with them deeply, right away, to the point where it’s quite poetic and extremely intense from the start… and would probably freak the person out if he told them XD Anyway, I hope this is okay. Comments and tumblr reblogs would be appreciated :) Thank you!  
> 

Frost stepped into the house, cautiously eyeing up his surroundings. Hit had told him that Lord Champa wanted him to compete in another tournament… but it didn’t seem like Champa was anywhere in sight. What the hell…?  
“Where is this?” Frost demanded, moving his eyes to the assassin that had his back to Frost, and was removing his coat.  
“My house.” Hit answered. “I can’t deliver you to him in that condition. You look like you’ve been living on the streets.”  
“Is that supposed to be an insult?” Frost snarled, immediately offended. Living on the streets… he made it sound like Frost was some common tramp!  
“No.” Hit answered. “Just fact.” He tossed his coat down onto the sofa, and turned to face Frost. “You’ll be staying here until you’ve recovered. I…” He lowered his eyes, and Frost flinched slightly. Hit seemed… awkward, all of a sudden. As if he were embarrassed. “I’ve… prepared a bath for you. I hope it’s not too hot.”  
“A bath?” Frost frowned, insulted once again. The nerve of him… Frost tried to contain his anger; he didn’t want to get on the wrong side of the universe’s best assassin… but the assassin had just got on the wrong side of him! “Do you think I’m dirty?” He huffed. “I am not some sort of disgusting hobo!” He glared at Hit, refusing to show any sort of gratitude for what was technically hospitality. Hit had threatened him – ‘compete in this tournament or die now’, was that any way to speak to someone like Frost? And as soon as they’d walked through the door Hit had insulted him. Twice! Frost didn’t feel like being nice to him. Not right now. Actually, he was trying to figure out how he could strike Hit without being caught…  
“Right now, you have a hobo’s lifestyle.” Hit spoke calmly. “… But no. You aren’t dirty. I… I just presumed you would appreciate it. After all you’ve been through recently…” He stared into Frost’s eyes, and for a moment his cheeks flushed. Catching himself, Hit awkwardly cleared his throat, and looked away. “But if you don’t want it –”  
“I never said that.” Frost growled.

His cheeks darkened slightly, when Hit looked at him with a smirk. Humph. The jerk. Why was he smirking like that? Frost felt insulted once again; he wasn’t some charity case! And Hit shouldn’t treat him like one! But… as much as he wanted to, the icejin couldn’t deny that he really wanted to get in a hot bath right now, now that he knew there was one going… Suddenly, it seemed like a luxury Frost couldn’t bring himself to resist. He’d been on the streets for so long; he couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt warm water. All of his accounts had been frozen in an attempt to draw him out of hiding; he was a multi-billionaire, and yet he didn’t even have a penny to check into a decent hotel. Not that a hotel was even an option… he couldn’t stay in a public place for even a night; it would be too risky. So… a hot bath, a luxury he had once taken for granted… it sounded like heaven now. “Well.” Frost huffed stubbornly. “Seeing as you’ve already gone to the trouble of making it…” He smirked. “And I suppose Lord Champa has asked you to treat me with the finest hospitality you can manage during my stay. I wouldn’t want to get you into trouble by being difficult.”   
“Very considerate of you.” Hit looked at Frost, and the icejin was taken aback somewhat. There was something strange in the way Hit was looking at him… It felt… soft. 

Hit raised his hand, to point towards the staircase. “Up there, to your left. It’s the tub in your room.”   
“… Thank you.” Frost mumbled awkwardly, disturbed by the look on Hit’s face. He turned his back from Hit, and made his way up the stairs.

xxx

Frost sank down under the water’s surface, submerging himself in the blissful warmth of the bath tub. It wasn’t really a ‘bath tub’… that was an understatement. It was more like a swimming pool. He could stretch his entire body out in all directions; he could sink down so deep he could almost stand up underwater. Actually, it was exactly the sort of thing Frost was used to. He couldn’t say much about Hit, but he could say the assassin had good taste. Expensive taste. It was one of the first things Frost had noticed when he’d stepped into the house. It wasn’t half as big as Frost’s palace, but the décor was exquisite. The materials were far from cheap; although it wasn’t the biggest of abodes, this house alone had to be worth the price of a small planet. Marble floors, stone walls, an open staircase with a pricy wooden finish… Rugs and ornaments worth more than some people’s lives, and this bathroom… It had been decorated by a professional, one who had clearly been told that money was no object. The bedroom was the same; honestly Frost couldn’t wait to fall asleep in those silk sheets. If he ever managed to leave the bath tub. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt such warmth… The heat was so immense it was a wonder he didn’t boil; even after the thirty minutes he’d already been in here steam still floated above the water’s surface, with no sign of stopping soon. Hit had fragranced the water with salts and soaps, the aromas relaxing and soothing… This was the kind of luxury Frost was used to. It was the kind of luxury he deserved, being the successful businessman that he was. It was the kind of luxury he was starting to think he’d never see again. … Why had Hit done this? Frost couldn’t work it out. He could believe that Lord Champa had told Hit to make him comfortable, for the tournament… but this bath. These fragrances, the dim lighting, the relaxing atmosphere… it all seemed unnecessary, like something Hit didn’t really have to do. So… why had he done it…?

Before he could come up with an answer, Frost started to run out of air. He raised his head above the water’s surface, with every intention of submerging himself once again, when he smelt something… divine. It was at that point that Frost realised he was starving. He hadn’t eaten properly in weeks. He suddenly didn’t care about the bath anymore; he keenly hopped out and covered himself with a towel. He closed his eyes, almost purring at the softness of the fabric against his skin. So nice… This towel hadn’t been used before. It had been provided especially for Frost’s use. Why had Hit done this…? Not that the money was an issue for the universe’s greatest assassin, but still… the effort. All Hit was supposed to do was get Frost into a good enough condition to present to Champa; if Frost was in Hit’s position he wouldn’t bother ordering in fresh towels – and Hit hardly seemed like the type to care about whether or not his guests considered him a good host. So why…? _Growl_. Frost flinched slightly, at a sharp pain in his stomach. God, he was starving! No longer caring why he had it, Frost quickly dried himself with the towel and made his way downstairs.

The smell grew stronger the closer he came to it. He followed it, to the dining room… where Hit was sitting on a large dining table, with a generous array of the most exquisite food in the universe.   
“I wasn’t sure what you’d like to eat.” Hit began. “So I ordered everything.” He gestured for Frost to sit down, on the chair opposite him. “Please. Take as much as you want. Wine?” He started to pour himself a glass, and Frost’s eyes lit up in delight. Yes! Wine, definitely!   
“Yes!” Frost piped up, a little more eagerly than he’d planned. His face flushed slightly in embarrassment. He couldn’t help it though… that bottle. Frost recognised the label; it was one of the most expensive brands in the universe. These foods, these meats – all rare and exotic; this was the kind of food only billionaires could afford. Frost never thought he would eat this sort of cuisine again…  
“Alright.” Hit rose from his seat, and approached Frost’s chair. He looked at the icejin, and he smiled a little. He seemed amused by something… what? “You can sit down.” Hit spoke, pouring Frost a glass of wine. 

Frost didn’t answer. He just sat, and wondered how he could eat like a pig without looking like one. He was so hungry… He watched at Hit sat back down, and motioned towards the food. “Dig in.”

Hit kept his eyes on Frost, watching as the icejin helped himself to the various delicacies in front of him. Hit studied Frost’s choices, making a mental note of which food he preferred. Hit would have to order more of that. He wanted Frost to be happy, and comfortable… He watched as the icejin nibbled modestly at the food, and if he was trying not to reveal how truly hungry he was. Haha. Hit smirked slightly, charmed. Why? Why did Frost think he could fool him? Nobody could fool Hit. Anyway… Frost had been on the run for so long, any idiot could know how hungry he must be. Still… it was pretty cute to watch Frost like this, acting so humble and refined. Hit could stare at him all day. Actually… he was staring. He was staring at Frost’s skin, and the way it glowed from the heat of his bath. He was staring at Frost’s eyes, red as rubies and so irresistibly ambitious. They’d always been full of life, and charisma, and energy… from the first day Hit had met them with his own, right up until Hit had seen them again in that alley. Frost’s body was exhausted and starved; he was shivering and afraid… but his eyes were exactly the same. Still full of that life, that defiance, that will to survive and that ambition… and everything else that had made Hit fall in love with him at first sight. 

Hit watched as Frost raised his glass to his lips, and they soon became stained with the red glow of wine. It was almost enough to make Hit lose himself. He wanted to touch Frost so badly… He wanted to kiss him, and hold him… but he couldn’t. Not now. In an attempt to contain his desires, Hit made conversation. “It’s okay.” He said. “You don’t have to act so polite. I know you must be starving.” He smiled a little. “Eat however you want. I’m not judging.”   
“Humph.” Frost snorted. “I hardly think I have to justify myself to you.” Still, though… he felt a lot better about not holding back now, so he didn’t. As if he’d been let off his leash Frost dove into the food like an animal, shoving forkful after forkful into his mouth; he’d barely swallowed the last mouthful before he was cramming his cheeks again. He ate like a pig, for a good few minutes… but he felt much better afterwards. Jeez… he’d forgotten what good food tasted like.   
“Better?” Hit smirked, after thoroughly enjoying Frost’s indulgent display.   
“Mm.” Frost grunted, from behind his glass. He downed the rest of the liquid, and looked towards the bottle. “May I have a refill?”   
“Sure.” Hit said. He passed the bottle over, allowing Frost to pour the wine himself.   
“You know…” Frost began, pouring his own drink. “Where I come from, people do this for me.”   
“Yeah, well…” Hit smirked. “You aren’t there anymore.”

Frost glared at him, insulted for – he couldn’t even remember how many times! What was this guy’s problem?   
“Is that amusing to you?” He demanded.   
“No.” Hit answered. “Just stating a fact.” He continued eating his own food, with Frost’s eyes still on him. Hit could feel the glaring… it was charming.   
“This is only a small setback.” Frost said arrogantly. “Sooner or later, somebody will come along whose crimes are much worse than mine, and then I’ll be forgotten.” He huffed. “Actually, I could even take up a new identity and start over – or have someone who looks like me arrested on my behalf. I’m a businessman, and a multi billionaire. I can’t be on the run forever.”   
“I don’t think there’s a way out for you.” Hit replied flatly. “If there was, you would have already done it, wouldn’t you?”   
“Shut up.” Frost snarled. “I don’t deserve this! I – I’m smart! I’m an entrepreneur – I deserve respect!”   
“Yes, you do.”

Frost flinched, taken aback. He hadn’t expected Hit to agree… Why was Hit looking at that? Sort of… softly. Frost didn’t understand it. None of it. Why was any of this happening? Why had Hit provided this food? Or a bed, in his own home? He could have easily checked Frost into a hotel – nobody would have said anything, not with Hit’s reputation to be afraid of. So why…?  
“Why are you doing this…?” Frost asked quietly. “Did Champa tell you to let me stay here…?”

Hit hesitated for a moment. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what to say… But he couldn’t tell the truth, he knew that much. The truth was, he’d brought Frost here because he wanted him to be happy, and comfortable. Because he admired Frost, and he believed he should live a fine life… and above all, because he was in love with him. He wanted Frost here. With him. For as long as possible. That was the part Hit couldn’t tell him; it was the biggest reason for him allowing Frost to stay here, and yet he couldn’t say it. Hit knew what would happen if he did. Frost would assume that Hit was offering him such luxuries for something in return; in exchange for this food, this comfort, this warmth, Frost would feel like he had to… ‘put out’, for want of a better phrase. That wasn’t true. Hit didn’t want Frost to feel that way. Of course, he wanted to be with him. He wanted to kiss Frost, and hold him, and… he wanted things to happen between them, but not because Frost felt like he had a debt to pay. That would be the worst thing in the world. Hit couldn’t have him like that. So… Hit had to stay quiet. He had to allow Frost to live here, in comfort, for as long as he wanted… and if something grew between them while Frost was here, then… well, Hit wouldn’t turn it away. He looked at Frost, and kept his face calm as he spoke.   
“Arrogance, I suppose.” He answered. “You and I are the same. We’re rich, and we live fine lives… and we have ourselves to thank for that.” He shrugged. “My strength got me where I am. Your brain got you where you are. We aren’t pure souls. I have blood on my hands just as much as you, but at least I can say I earned my place in the world.” He calmly finished his wine, and spoke as if the answer to Frost’s question really was this simple. “I just hate to see someone on my level sink so low. This is my way of making things right.”   
“… Humph.” Frost grunted. Really, so that was it? Hit thought they were the same, and so he didn’t want Frost to… ‘sink’? Why? Was Hit afraid that if Frost could sink, so could he? Well, then… it really was just through arrogance and selfish reasons that Hit was being so kind. He was just trying to make himself feel more secure, wasn’t he? … Well… Frost couldn’t really blame him. Self-preservation was natural, after all. Actually, Frost could understand it. He was fond of self-preservation himself… so much so that he would stay here for as long as he could, taking full advantage of Hit’s hospitality. After all, why not? “I see.” Frost said, accepting Hit’s response. Thank God. Hit was eased a little, but still… he couldn’t stay any longer, not with Frost looking as beautiful as he was. He really was a work of art… and if Hit stayed, and drank another glass of wine, he might say something stupid. Or do something stupid…

Finishing off his food, Hit rose from his seat and looked at Frost.   
“I’m going to bed.” He said. “I have an early job tomorrow. Stay up for as long as you like, you’re welcome to anything here. This is your home, for now.”   
“Thank you.” Frost smiled politely. “I will have to repay you.” He didn’t mean it. He didn’t even sound like he meant it; in fact, he almost sounded sarcastic. Maybe he knew Hit could see through him regardless of what he said. After all, Hit had known about that poison needle in his heel… ha.   
“Don’t worry about it, it’s no trouble.” Hit said. He went to walk past Frost, and stopped. As if the icejin were pulling at him, Hit found himself unable to simply walk by. Not without staring down at him, into his eyes. Hit swallowed as he gazed into them, in danger of becoming lost in the endless beauty of Frost’s face. His smooth silk skin, and his soft wine-stained lips… they were almost too enchanting to resist. Hit did resist them though, just about. He cleared his throat, and resumed his calm tone. “If you need something, let me know. … Goodnight.”   
“Sweet dreams.” Frost retorted as Hit walked away, and Hit almost screamed. Sweet dreams? He had to be _kidding_. He made his way up the stairs, with a million thoughts of Frost thundering through his mind.

Frost shrugged, and finished off his meal. Well, this wasn’t very polite of Hit. Frost was almost insulted that Hit would put them in the same category; Frost would never be rude enough to abandon a guest during dinner. Still… whatever. At least Frost could make use of this place in peace. He grabbed a plateful of food from the large amount that was still left on the table, and he wrapped his tail around the bottle of wine, then wandered through the lounge and into another room… where he was greeted by a home theatre system. Perfect! He hadn’t watched TV in so long. Frost wasted no time in making himself comfortable on the sofa, and he grazed on his expensive food and wine in front of the TV, oblivious to the internal torment Hit was going through upstairs. Ah… this was the life.


	2. Slumber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a very short follow-up to my Frit one-shot Sweet Dreams. I was going to do a nsfw followup but I thought of this one first. Don’t worry though, I’ll still do the nsfw as soon as I can XD For now, enjoy this fluff.

The softness was overwhelming. As Frost lay his head down on the pillow and pulled the bedsheets over him, he could barely enjoy the luxury of not sleeping on the streets before his eyes started to close. He didn’t even realise he was so tired. He wasn’t, really… not through lack of sleep anyway. He was just mentally drained. Exhausted, fatigued… from being on the run for so long. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d relaxed. He’d forgotten what it felt like to bathe, and eat good food and sleep in a soft, warm bed… Actually, he’d forgotten what it felt like to sleep without having to keep one eye open, looking out for the authorities that wanted to lock him away. This was the first time in a long time he could rest peacefully, and undisturbed. He wanted to enjoy it. As Frost buried his cheek into the soft pillow and ran his hand along the warm, cosy bedcovers, he wanted to stay awake, and enjoy this… but he couldn’t. As soon as he put himself in bed, bathed and fed and safe, he felt his eyelids suddenly become heavy… and within seconds he was asleep.

He slept for hours; much longer than usual. Much longer than expected. So much longer than when Frost still hadn’t awoken after twelve hours, Hit started to worry. There was no need to worry, though. Frost was fine; he was just exhausted from being on the run for so long. He hadn’t slept properly in months, and now he was in a deep sleep… that much was obvious now. Now that Hit could see it. Frost hadn’t even notice Hit come into the room. He hadn’t noticed Hit approach his sleeping form, just to check that he was still breathing… and he hadn’t noticed Hit’s weight on the bed as the assassin sat down. 

Hit stared at Frost, unblinking. He couldn’t take his gaze away. Frost was so beautiful… Breathing softly, his face relaxed like it hadn’t been in a very long time. Part of Hit wanted to… actually, all of Hit wanted to… reach out and touch him. He wouldn’t know. Frost was sleeping so deeply, he wouldn’t even feel it. If Hit just leaned in, and breathed in his scent, and held their lips together, just for a second… … no. Hit flinched, repulsed at himself for even thinking it. He couldn’t. Of course he couldn’t. It was wrong. It was creepy! But… it was so easy. His fingers itched in his pockets, and he moved them shakily, trying to distract them from the desire to reach out and trail along Frost’s skin. He just wanted to feel it, just to see… Was it as smooth as it looked? Was it soft, or tough…? What did it taste like? What did it smell like? How warm was Frost’s body? How warm would it feel against Hit’s…? 

His swallowed, his breathing deepening as he tried to contain… whatever this was. ‘Lust’ was a crude word, one that Hit had associated with himself from time to time… but not now. This wasn’t lust. This wasn’t that simple. This was… attraction, yes. Sexual attraction, definitely. It was more than that, though. It was deeper. It was romantic. It was… ‘longing’. Desire. It was yearning… yearning for someone who may never fall in love with him. It may never happen; Hit knew that. He accepted that. … But he hoped otherwise. Only time would tell, though. He knew that. He couldn’t rush things. He couldn’t give in to his temptations, as much as they killed him. He couldn’t break Frost’s trust. He thought too much of Frost for that. 

Hit held his gaze on the icejin for a moment more, watching him breathe contently into his peaceful slumber… and then, slowly, and reluctantly, Hit clenched his restless hands into his pockets. Slowly, and reluctantly, he stood up and left the room.


	3. Pinch Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first NSFW Frit fic... a followup to Sweet Dreams and Slumber. I hope it's okay ^_^' It's not overly graphic because I wanted to keep it romantic throughout, but there is mature content, so be warned. Feedback and reblogs would be greatly appreciated, thank you :)

Frost couldn’t recall when, exactly… but at some point, being in Hit’s home got better. At some point it wasn’t just the food, and the bath, and the warmth and the bed that Frost enjoyed… it was the assassin that lived here. There was something growing between them, on Frost’s side at least. He wasn’t sure if Hit felt the same… but sometimes he thought that maybe he did. Was that why he’d brought Frost here? That story Hit had told about wanting to take care of his peers, was that bullshit? Frost didn’t know… but he couldn’t wait to find out anymore. For days he’d been thinking about it. For days he’d remembered what Hit had told him when he’d first arrived here. ‘If you need something, let me know’, Hit had said. Hm. He’d been a good host, but… honestly, Frost wasn’t content anymore. Maybe it could be fixed. Maybe not. It was pretty much up to Hit; Hit could kill Frost for even asking… and that in itself made Frost reluctant to even suggest it. He would suggest it, though… because he didn’t really believe that Hit didn’t feel the same way. Frost always had been good at recognise when people were into him, although Hit’s poker face was the best he’d ever seen. He was taking a chance, he knew that… he was potentially risking his own life in doing this. In climbing out of bed after not being able to sleep on the most comfortable mattress in the universe, and in leaving his bedroom... and in wandering to Hit’s room. Now he was standing outside… and he knocked on Hit’s bedroom door.  
“Hit…?” Frost spoke, more quietly than he’d planned. He was starting to feel nervous, somewhat… but his body wouldn’t let him go back.  
“Yeah?” Hit’s voice came from inside. “What is it?”  
“May I come in?”  
“… Sure.”

Frost’s heart skipped a beat, and he suddenly felt excited. He opened Hit’s bedroom door, and stepped inside, and he stared at… Hit. Wow… Hit was… gorgeous. He was sitting up in bed with a book, completely shirtless. His purple skin stretched across steel muscles… He looked just like Frost imagined he would, but it was so much better to see it in real life. To see the body that had earned such a terrifying reputation… Frost’s lips went dry.

Hit looked at him, his cheeks darkening awkwardly under Frost’s stare. Crap. Should he have put a shirt on first? He figured Frost wouldn’t mind, considering icejins don’t even wear clothes… but was this indecent? Hit didn’t want Frost to think he was crude. “Um…” Hit uttered awkwardly, pulling the sheets up to cover himself more. God, he was naked under here as well… Frost couldn’t know that! He started to feel hot under his embarrassment. He was naked, and Frost was staring at him… He was naked, and Frost was in his room… It was like one of the millions of fantasies Hit had had since Frost’s arrival, except in his fantasies it was never this awkward. He just prayed he wouldn’t become aroused by Frost’s presence. Frost didn’t need to see _that_ … “What…” Hit cleared his throat, and looked at Frost. “What is it?”   
“… I need something.” Frost said.   
“Okay…” Hit mumbled, the tension between them growing. “Well… can’t it wait ‘til the morning? You’re welcome to anything in the house, I told you that.”   
“I don’t need something from the house.” Frost replied. He was moving closer to Hit… Kami, why was he doing that? Hit’s heart started to race as he became nervous – was this what fear felt like? It had been so long he didn’t recognise it; he never thought he would ever feel fear again for the rest of his life. Now, though… this was terrifying. Frost was coming near him. Near his naked body, near his bed… _hell_ , don’t get aroused, Hit silently begged himself. Please don’t… “And…” Hit’s eyes widened slightly as Frost reach him, and crawled onto his bed. What… what was he doing…? Hit tried to calm himself enough to respond, but by the time his lips started working Frost was already sitting in front of him. On… on his lap. On his bed. This… had to be a dream. The breath escaped from Hit’s lungs, and he looked into Frost’s eyes with parted lips. Frost stared back. Those beautiful red eyes stared back… What was happening…? “It can’t wait until the morning.” Frost spoke. “I… need it now.”

He watched Hit for a moment, waiting for Hit’s response. Hit wasn’t really responding. He was just staring, with wide eyes and his mouth open, as if he wanted to say something but no words were coming out. His breathing had stopped. He looked shocked… but he wasn’t pushing Frost away. Maybe he wanted this too. Maybe Frost should continue, until told otherwise. He placed his hand on Hit’s face, trailing his thumb along Hit’s brow. Hit swallowed, and inhaled.   
“Frost…” He uttered hoarsely. Was this really happening…? Frost wanted to…? Oh, God. This was… oh God. Hit closed his eyes, breathing in Frost’s presence. His ki, his scent, his soft palm against Hit’s cheek, the warmth of his beautiful, slender body on Hit’s lap… this was incredible. It was literally a dream come true. Hit was so in love with him…

He opened his eyes, to be greeted by Frost’s perfect face. Frost was watching him. Was he waiting for Hit to do something? Hit couldn’t decide what to do – there was so much. There were so many things Hit wanted to do right now; there were so many thing he’d imagined over and over… Maybe he’d thought about it too much; he had too many options now. When he was feeling aggressive he’d imagined throwing Frost down onto the bed and taking him, harshly and passionately. and other times he’d imagined waking up to Frost under his duvet, his mouth around Hit’s organ… oh hell, how Hit would love that. He’d also imagined laying Frost down, and making love to him. Pleasuring every part of his body, giving him everything he ever desired… oh… yes. Hit’s heart warmed. He wanted that. His own needs could wait. He wanted to pleasure Frost. Frost needed it, didn’t he? And Hit’s only desire was to make him happy, and give him whatever he needed. Whatever he wanted… Hit didn’t care about himself. He was just so elated that Frost was here.

He placed his hand on Frost’s, nuzzling his cheek against the icejin’s warm palm. He wanted this. He wanted Frost to know how much he wanted this; how he was willing to do anything to make Frost feel as incredible as he did right now. Kami… he loved him. “Frost…” He breathed. “Whatever you want.” He looked into Frost’s eyes, and held his gaze as he removed Frost’s palm from his cheek, to kiss his hand. “Anything.” He kissed Frost’s wrist, almost losing it as he felt Frost’s skin against his lips – oh, he’d wanted that for so long… He’d wanted to know what his skin felt like for so long. Against Hit’s lips, against his tongue, against his flesh… holding Frost, and kissing Frost, and smelling him and breathing him… Hit could barely stand how much he craved it all. 

Frost wrapped his arms around Hit’s neck, and watched as the assassin gazed up at him, obediently awaiting his instruction. Frost smiled slightly, charmed. Hit really cared about him… Frost wasn’t used to that. He didn’t know how to handle it… but he’d figure it out. Later. He had physical needs now. He placed his palm on the back of Hit’s head and moved their faces closer, his lips parting. 

Hit closed his eyes as he felt Frost’s lips against his, and the icejin’s tongue slid into Hit’s mouth. Hit breathed into the kiss, moaning in desire. He’d wanted this for so long. He held Frost’s face against his, his tongue gliding through Frost’s mouth. Softly, and slowly. He wanted to savour this moment. He wanted to savour Frost’s taste, the adorable points of his teeth, and the softness of his warm tongue… This was a dream. Hit felt like he was melting; his entire body was flooded with warmth. His senses were heightened; he could feel the heat of Frost’s body on his lap, and he could feel the closeness of Frost’s face against his, and the grip of Frost’s hands on his neck, the firm caresses of Frost’s gorgeous tongue… this was a dream. It had to be. 

Hit pulled away, and stared into Frost’s eyes, softly panting with desire. “Pinch me.” He breathed. Frost just giggled in response, a charmed, cute blush forming on his perfect cheeks.   
“It’s real.” He spoke shyly, as if he wasn’t used to this kind of flattery. That couldn’t be true… anyone who came near Frost was lucky; surely he was so used to his lovers being grateful? Unless this… was it his first time…? Hit felt an overwhelming need to protect him now, and to treat him gently, and lovingly… he didn’t want this to be something Frost could possibly regret.

The corners of Frost’s mouth twitched into a smile, his heart warmed by the look in Hit’s eyes. He was really into him… But Frost put it aside, for now. He didn’t care for emotions at the moment. He just wanted to be touched. He moved towards Hit again, and entered them into another deep kiss. He trailed his hand down Hit’s frame, his cheeks burning at the curves of Hit’s muscles against his fingertips. Hit groaned into Frost’s mouth, his eyes closed in bliss, pleasured by the light caress of Frost’s hand against his skin. He wanted Frost to touch him all over; he wanted Frost’s hands and lips all over his body, he was desperate for it… but he couldn’t. He had to put Frost first. He had a need to. Frost needed to be satisfied. Hit slid his hands up Frost’s back, massaging him as their tongues glided along each other, amidst panting and moaning. Frost gripped Hit’s back, returning the welcome gesture as Hit’s warmed hands pleasured his muscles. Hit couldn’t feel him enough. He ran his hands all over Frost’s back and shoulders, massaging away his tension and fondling the perfect smoothness of Frost’s beautiful skin. He slid his hands down Frost’s back, soaking up the smallness of Frost’s frame. He had such a beautiful body. Such a lovely figure. He moved his hands past Frost’s hips, to the base of his tail… and Frost’s grip on him suddenly tightened. His kissing became more fierce, and he raised his hips to move his tail into Hit’s hands… Oh, wow. He was enjoying this. Hit could barely believe how arousing he found that. He keenly submitted to Frost’s commands, and massaged the base of his tail firmly, concentrating on Frost’s response. He wanted to get the pressure just right.

Frost exhaled, moaning in ecstasy as a tingling heat travelled up his spine, his body warmly stimulated by Hit’s talented hands. He buried his face in Hit’s neck, and kissed his flesh while his hand travelled down Hit’s body. Down his steel chest, down the firm, defined muscles of his abdomen, under the covers… Frost bit his lip as Hit let out a sharp gasp, the pair of them becoming excited. Hit’s length was hardened; Frost had felt it grow under the sheets. He moved his body slightly to allow his hand to access it, and he watched as Hit threw his head back against the bedframe. His eyes closed, Hit gasped hoarsely and needily, his face twisting in desire, moaning under the movements of Frost’s hand. He held onto Frost’s hips, and continued to massage him as Frost stroked his length. He didn’t want this to stop. He didn’t want to move. He’d wanted this for so long. He’d been craving release from Frost for so long… but no. No. He couldn’t. His needs didn’t matter. This was all for Frost. Frost had to be satisfied. Hit had to wait.

He opened his eyes and took hold of Frost’s hand, stopping its movements. Frost looked at him in confusion, questioning if he had done something wrong. No… No, not at all.   
“It’s wonderful.” Hit smiled, reassuring him. He didn’t want to put Frost off doing that again… “Just… you need something, don’t you?” Hit trailed his hands up Frost’s back, holding him close. He rested his head against Frost’s chest, and planted a kiss against his soft skin. “Tell me.” He breathed. “Frost…” He trailed his lips up the icejin’s chest, planting soft kisses against his beautiful icy skin. Frost exhaled, stroking the back of Hit’s skull in appreciation. He liked this. Good… Hit moved his lips up to Frost’s neck, and Frost turned his head, exposing more of his flesh. He let out a soft moan as Hit kissed him, and that beautiful sound escaping from Frost’s velvet lips only encouraged Hit to kiss him more. He massaged Frost’s back, kissing and softly nibbling at his neck, listening to Frost’s soft moans of appreciation. Hit’s manhood was aching; he had such a need to release. He wanted to lay Frost down, and hold him, and move inside him… but his own needs had to wait. When it came to Frost, Hit’s own needs would always have to wait. He would lay him down, though.

Hit pulled away from Frost’s neck, to kiss him on the lips again. Frost barely had time to return the kiss before he felt Hit’s hands on his sides, and Hit was lifting him. He lifted him… then placed him down on his back, with enough room for him to lie along the bed. Frost stared into Hit’s eyes as the assassin moved on top of him, gazing down at him with so many different emotions in his eyes. One was lust. That was strong. Frost recognised that easily; Hit wasn’t his first lover. The others… Frost wasn’t quite sure what they were. Longing, desire… but… there was something else. He didn’t know… but it was love. Hit was in love with him. Even now Frost was still unaware. Hit wanted to tell him, but he didn’t want to ruin this. He didn’t want to scare Frost away. So he remained silent. He just stared into Frost’s eyes, drinking in their scarlet beauty, and the perfection of Frost’s face… he truly was a work of art. 

Hit moved down to kiss Frost’s lips again. He coated Frost’s tongue with his own, for as long as he could before he felt the need to break away, and continue with his mission. To bring Frost into ecstasy. He pulled away from Frost’s mouth, and moved down to his neck again. He kissed it and nibbled at Frost’s flesh, his own manhood aching in desire as Frost moaned and writhed underneath him. Oh, Kami… Hit could hardly contain himself. But he did. He had to. He moved his lips down Frost’s body, becoming more aware of the hardness poking against his chest. That was all he could think about now. It was all he wanted to do. He kissed his way down Frost’s slim chest, down his toned stomach, his hands stroking and kneading the base of Frost’s tail. Then he reached the erection that had emerged from inside Frost’s body… and he parted his lips.

Frost uttered a low moan, his eyes closed and his hands gripping the bed sheets as he felt Hit’s mouth around him. He panted through the sparks that shot up his spine, caused by Hit’s hands on his tail. He purred and groaned, his face twisting in pleasure as Hit’s mouth surrounded him, his warm tongue sliding up and down Frost’s length. Hit opened his eyes to stare up at Frost, and he smiled slightly at the look of pleasure of Frost’s face. His eyes were contently closed, his lips parted a little, but moved into a smile. His hands lightly gripping the sheets, his body moving to rub itself across the softness of the bed… it was the most beautiful sight in the world. Frost pushed himself up into Hit’s mouth and placed his hands on Hit’s head, urging him to continue his movements. Hit complied right away, and took the whole length of Frost’s organ into his mouth. He closed his eyes again, elated as a loud moan came from Frost’s mouth. God… what a beautiful sound.   
“Mm…” Frost uttered quietly, his tail fondly stroking Hit’s back. “That’s good…” He breathed, urging Hit to keep up the pace. Hit did so, fuelled by Frost’s words of encouragement. He wanted Frost to feel good. He wanted to pleasure him so badly, whatever it took. He stroked Frost’s delicate body in his hands, breathing in his sweet scent as Frost writhed and moaned underneath him, thrusting himself up into Hit’s mouth… then after a short while, Frost spilt his seed against Hit’s tongue. Hit lapped it up hungrily, pushing his lips down onto the base of Frost’s organ to catch every drop of his climax. He was filled with such desire. His entire body was tingling with lust, desperate to take as much of Frost’s orgasm as it could. He felt Frost’s hand gripping his skull tightly as he climaxed, and Hit kept his mouth around him until he felt Frost’s hands loosen… then he slowly pulled away.

He sat up, and stared down at Frost, watching the icejin bask in his ecstasy. His face was flushed, his lips were parted… his eyes closed, his small chest heavily up and down… steadily, as he enjoyed his elation. It was such a beautiful sight. One that Hit wanted to see every day for the rest of his life. Hit lay on his side next to Frost, watching him, and waited patiently for him to open his eyes. He could stare at Frost forever…

Eventually, Frost did opened his eyes. He turned his head, and looked at Hit, and he smiled slightly. “I liked that.” Frost spoke.   
“Was it okay…?” Hit questioned.   
“Yes.” Frost nodded, the tip of his tail trailing along Hit’s spine. “You’re good.”   
“Heh.” Hit smiled a little, his cheeks modestly darkening. “Thank you.”

Frost moved his hand down, without warning, and Hit’s eyes widened slightly as he grabbed his organ. Hell… Hit closed his eyes, desperately trying to contain himself as Frost stroked his aching length. Oh, God… he was going to come. No… “Frost.” Hit breathed sharply. He opened his eyes, to see Frost sit up. Hit watched him in confusion as Frost pulled his hand away, and placed his palm on Hit’s chest. Hit allowed him to push him onto his back, and he gazed up at Frost as the icejin sat on his lap. What was he doing…?  
“You didn’t finish.” Frost said.   
“That…” Hit swallowed. “That’s okay. Just… whatever you want.”   
“I want this.” Frost answered. Hit inhaled sharply, his breath catching in his throat as Frost positioned himself above Hit’s organ. Kami… yes. Hit almost screamed. He wanted this so much. He couldn’t even put it into words. But… was it okay? It wouldn’t… hurt him?   
“Are you sure?” Hit questioned. “Have you done this before?”   
“Yes.” Frost smirked, chuckling slightly. “I’ve done this before.”   
“… Okay.” Hit uttered. So this wasn’t Frost’s first time. … Well, that didn’t matter so much. But… Hit started to wonder, exactly how many times had he – “Agh!” Suddenly distracted, Hit couldn’t hold back a loud grunt as Frost lowered himself onto Hit’s length, and Hit was immediately surrounded by Frost’s warmth. Oh, God… This was… this was wonderful. Frost’s body… his beautiful, flawless body… Hit had dreamed of being inside it so many times, but he never thought… It was even better than he could imagine. He felt Frost’s depths tighten around him, and Frost placed his hands on Hit’s chest, riding his body up and down him. Fuck!

Hit stared up at Frost, panting and breathless, watching as the smaller being rode him. Oh, what a beautiful sight. Frost had his eyes closed again, biting his lip and holding back his moans as he moved Hit inside him. He was so beautiful. Hit wanted to cry. Everything he’d ever desired was happening right now. Frost was with him right now. His beautiful body was above him, around him… hell. Hit closed his eyes and placed his hands on Frost’s thighs, holding onto him in an attempt to contain himself as the icejin gave his aching manhood everything it needed. He’d been longing for this, for so long… Too long. Hit tried to contain himself, he tried to think of something else to hold himself back… but he couldn’t. This had been his only thought, his only fantasy since the day Frost had moved in here. Frost had been the only thing he cared about since Hit had first laid his eyes upon him. Now… he couldn’t wait anymore.

Hit let out a loud moan, and he held onto Frost tightly as he spilt his seed inside him. Frost held onto Hit’s chest, riding him through his climax… and when it was finished, they both opened their eyes. Hit gazed at Frost, panting and breathless… he’d wanted to go longer, but even so he was overwhelmingly satisfied. Frost was here. In his bedroom. His body was on top of Hit’s. Hit was holding him, and touching him… how could he not be satisfied with that?   
“… Wow.” Frost breathed. He giggled a little. “Am I that good?”   
“Yes.” Hit answered truthfully. Of course. He knew Frost had been joking, but still… Frost was good. He was perfect, to Hit. He couldn’t do a single thing wrong. Hit wanted to tell him. ‘I love you’, he wanted to say. ‘I need you. I want you. I care about you… I love you. I love you.’ But… he didn’t want to scare Frost away. As much as he wanted to say it, he knew he couldn’t. Not yet. Not if he wanted to hold onto this – which he did, very much so. Of course he wanted this… So, he stayed quiet… and he enjoyed this wonderful moment. This moment he had wanted for so long.

Frost climbed off Hit and moved to lay down beside him, snuggling into the warmth of the bed.   
“Can I stay here tonight?” He asked.   
“Of course.” Hit replied. Of course. Frost could stay here forever. He timidly placed an arm around the icejin, unsure if Frost wanted it… but Frost moved into his arm, and so Hit pulled him close. He held Frost against him, stroking him lightly. Drinking in Frost’s warmth, and his scent, and the smallness of his frame against Hit’s… this was beautiful. Hit didn’t want it to end. Frost moved, though. For a brief moment, Hit’s heart sank. Was he leaving? Had the hug been too much? Was Hit too intense – crap! Not this again… Hit always came off as too intense. He started to panic, convinced he’d done something wrong… until Frost slipped under the bed sheets, and looked at him with a smirk.   
“You’re not coming?” He asked.   
“Y-Yes.” Hit choked. His heart was racing, but for a different reason now. It wasn’t fear… it was excitement! They were going to sleep together! He _wanted_ that!

Hit keenly pulled the covers back and got into bed, throwing the duvet over himself as quickly as he could, so that he could touch Frost again. Frost giggled, blushing slightly when Hit scooped him into his arms and pulled him into another warm hug. This was bliss. Well and truly. Hit closed his eyes, bathing in the warmth of his lover. What a dream come true. He never wanted this moment to end. But then… he felt Frost’s tail stroking the bottom of his spine, and he felt a soft bite on his shoulder… and a jolt of excitement shot through Hit’s pounding heart. Frost wasn’t done.


	4. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of this a couple of weeks ago, just a nice little follow-up to my NSFW Frit. This is set the morning after their hook-up, following on from my other SFW shorts Sweet Dreams and Slumber. Please leave feedback and reblog if you like it, thanks :)

Hit awoke from what he was certain must have been a dream. He was sure of it; he was absolutely convinced of it… until he was greeted by the sleeping body of Frost at his side. Under the covers, next to him in bed… Hit’s heart stopped for a brief moment. It wasn’t a dream. It had happened. It had really… Hit exhaled, blissfully recalling the events of last night. Frost had come into his room… he’d kissed him, and Hit had pleasured him, before making love to the only person in the universe that truly owned his heart. They’d made love all night, breathless pants escaping their lips, their warm bodies coated in sweat as they enjoyed each other… Hit had enjoyed it, anyway… He had enjoyed every last second. Every touch, every noise, every breath… Frost was beautiful, in every possible way. His small, slender body felt so good against Hit’s it couldn’t be put into words, no language in the universe had a vocabulary good enough to do Frost justice. His face was a work of art, his gorgeous skin smooth and warm under Hit’s calloused hands. His lips were softer than Hit could have ever imagined, his scarlet eyes so alight with passion and life that Hit fell more in love with him every time he gazed into them… and he had spent all night gazing into Frost’s beautiful eyes. Hit could hardly believe any of it had happened… but it had. Frost’s sleeping frame was proof of that. It had happened; they had made love… and then they’d fallen asleep beside each other, with Hit holding Frost’s slim body in his arms.

Frost had fallen asleep so fast; Hit smiled as he remembered it. He’d closed his eyes, and within seconds he was gone, completely dead to the world. Relaxed… contented… everything Hit wanted Frost to be. Everything Hit would try to make him. He deserved to be contented. He deserved to be happy. He was the love of Hit’s life. 

Hit hadn’t slept for a while afterwards. He’d just lay there, staring at the perfection of Frost’s peaceful face. He’d wanted to stare at it all night, but eventually sleep had taken him as well. He got the bare minimum though, and he’d awoken as soon as he could, to make sure it was real. It was real… Frost was here, beside him in bed… and his eyelids were fluttering. Steadily, Frost opened his eyes. 

The sight of them took Hit’s breath away. Frost had beautiful eyes, but they seemed so much more enchanting now that they were looking at him, sparkling over last night. A small smile formed on Frost’s lips, and he let out a soft moan.   
“Morning.” He spoke.   
“Good morning.” Hit smiled. “… How are you feeling?”   
“Not regretful.” Frost smirked slightly, sensing the uncertainty in Hit’s voice. Hit was nervous, wasn’t he? He had no need to be. Last night was good.   
“Good.” Hit breathed, Frost’s assumptions of him right. He was slightly nervous; he had been wondering if Frost would regret it… it was comforting to know that he didn’t. “So… last night was good for you?”   
“Mm-hm.” Frost nodded, snuggling into the soft sheets. “And you?”   
“Of course.” Hit moved towards him, and scooped Frost into his arms. 

He planted a questioning kiss on Frost’s forehead, and Frost turned his head up to allow Hit to kiss his lips. A jolt of excitement shot through Hit’s heart and their mouths made contact once more. This was a dream come true… “So…” Hit purred, planting his lips on Frost’s neck. Frost enjoyed this; Hit had learned that last night. “What can I do for you…?” He asked silkily, his body became flooded with a desire to please Frost once more. All Hit wanted to do was spoil him, and treat him like the royalty he was. “An emperor such as yourself deserves only the finest treatment. Wouldn’t you agree?”   
“I certainly would.” Frost giggled, blushing slightly as Hit continued to kiss his neck. “Hm…” He bit his lip a little, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the attention. He decided to take full advantage of it, of course. “How about… you move your head lower, and then bring me breakfast in bed?”   
“Breakfast in bed, hm?” Hit smirked, lowering his lips down to Frost’s chest. “Sure. Whatever you want.” He started to trail his lips down Frost’s body, keen to surrender to his first command, when he heard a small growling emit from Frost’s stomach. Hit smiled a little, charmed. His poor little love was hungry. Maybe from all the energy they’d burned last night. “Why don’t we eat first?” Hit laughed. He was hungry himself, actually…

He looked up at Frost, and while the icejin was slightly disappointed, he nodded in agreement.   
“Fine.” Frost answered. “I’m in no hurry.”   
“Good.” Hit smirked, and keenly climbed out of bed to prepare their food. As excited as he’d been to pleasure Frost, he was now just as excited to bring him breakfast in bed. Whatever Frost wanted. Always and forever, Hit would give Frost whatever he wanted. “What do you want to eat?”   
“Whatever you’re making. You have good taste.” Frost commented, stretching out in the bed. “Just…” He smirked. “Bring me something expensive. Something fitting for an emperor like myself.”   
“Of course.” Hit answered. He looked at Frost, and he smirked slightly, his heart skipping a beat as he decided to tease his gorgeous new lover, just to see what kind of adorable reaction he would get. “Pop tarts it is.”

Frost’s face immediately fell.   
“Pop tarts.” He repeated flatly. He raised his head from the comfort of his pillow, and glared at Hit. “You’d better be joking.”   
“What’s wrong with pop tarts?” Hit beamed, his heart jumping at how Frost was looking more adorable by the second. Hit was yet to find an expression of Frost’s that he didn’t love.   
“They’re cheap, and the kind of stuff I ate when I was on the run.” Frost growled. “I do **not** want pop tarts.”   
“I like them.” Hit shrugged, making his way towards the bedroom door. “Wait there, Emperor. I’ll bring you something good.”   
“Hit!” Frost cried as the assassin left the room. “I’m serious! There is no way in **hell** I’m eating fucking pop tarts!” He could barely hear Hit chuckling to himself down the corridor, charmed by Frost’s excessive anger.


	5. Hot Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought of this yesterday… I wasn’t going to do any more Frit until I did another chapter of LWD but I was working on LWD today so I figured I could spare some time for this little scene. Enjoy!

“How’s that…?”  
“Hmm…” Frost purred, with closed eyes and a content smile upon his face as he leaned against the wall of the bath. Hit was in the water behind him, massaging his slender frame. “Good.”  
“Good.” Hit planted a kiss on the back of Frost’s neck, and tried to focus on the exquisite shape of Frost’s body… and not the agonising temperature of Frost’s bath. Seriously, how was he still alive? He’d been in here for thirty minutes before Hit had joined him; as soon as Hit had entered the bathroom the heat had struck him. It was like a volcano in here! He’d come in to offer his lover a romantic massage while he bathed, but had quickly decided against it when he saw the amount of steam hovering over the water’s surface… but then Frost had looked at him with those stunning ruby eyes and Hit’s legs had suddenly forgotten how to carry him out of a room. So… following his heart over his brain, Hit had made his offer, and removed his clothing… and now here he was. Being boiled alive.

He was soaking wet – but that included the parts of him that weren’t actually submerged. His face was drenched in sweat, his cheeks flushed. It had gone beyond painful now; breathing was actually becoming difficult. His skin was burning. Literally burning. Hit tried his best to ignore it, and battle through… but the glorious feeling of Frost’s delicious body in his hands sent his blood flowing towards an area of him that was already struggling under the heat… and it was _**too painful to handle**_! “Sorry!” Hit uttered abruptly, and leapt out of the bath, panting and gasping for breath. He was in such pain… **fuck** when was the last time he’d felt pain? Or this much, ever in his life!   
“Something wrong?” Frost asked, looking at him with concern.   
“My… penis is going to disintegrate.” Hit answered awkwardly, his cheeks darkening from embarrassment this time. Frost simply looked at him, noticing how flushed Hit’s flesh was, and how there was a very distinct burn line where the water had reached him… and he giggled.   
“If it was too hot you should have said.” Frost smirked, resting his head against the bath wall once more. “It’s okay… you can massage me from there.”   
“Are… are you serious?” Hit choked, his eyes widening slightly. Couldn’t Frost see how much he was suffering right now? He was forming blisters! Didn’t that matter in the slightest…? 

Frost giggled again, his tail waving playfully under the water’s surface.   
“No.” He answered half-truthfully. Honestly, he wouldn’t have minded if Hit had continued with the massage… but he wouldn’t be unhappy if he didn’t. He was far too relaxed in this heat to care about anything right now. “Just give me a moment to finish up… then I’ll come and rub lotion on you, hm?”   
“… You don’t have to do that.” Hit answered. Dammit… this was going wrong. He started to feel guilty; he’d come in here to give Frost a massage, it shouldn’t be the other way round! Not without him doing something for Frost first…  
“It’s okay.” Frost answered. “Just… go get me a glass of wine, would you?”   
“There’s whiskey in my room.” Hit said.   
“Ew.” Frost winced. “I don’t want a brute drink.”   
“It’s not a brute drink.” Hit smirked. “Rich people drink it. That bottle in my room cost more than the wine you’ve been drinking.”   
“… How much more?” Frost questioned. Hit simply chuckled, amused by how shallow Frost could be. All he seemed to care about was price. But then again why shouldn’t he? He was worth his weight in gold.   
“I’ll pour you one. If you don’t like it, I’ll drink it.” Hit said. “Then…” He smiled flirtatiously at Frost, his eyes twinkling. “I’ll finish what I started.” 

He stood up, slowly and painfully, and Frost watched him with a sadistic smirk upon his lips. It was quite funny to see Hit like that… why hadn’t he said anything sooner? He was a fool… He watched as Hit left the room, and Frost dove under the water’s surface, submerging himself for a while before he got out. Why had Hit done that to himself, just for Frost? Was Frost really worth that to him…? … Hm. Frost didn’t think about it any longer. It sort of scared him… and he was keen to get his massage. He played around in the water for a while longer, and left the bath to continue what Hit had started.


	6. Lacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I wasn’t going to do anymore Frit until I finished my original, but I’ve been working on it a lot today and I just read a really sweet fic (Nightmares by tumblr's very talented Friku8706) that got me in the mood to write Frit XD But um… this one is a different genre. Very mild nsfw, because who doesn’t like that with these two :p Reblog and enjoy, thanks!  
> (also, to the anon who requested the ‘I love you’ Frit fic, I’m still planning on doing that as soon as I get time, hopefully within the next week.)

“You promise you won’t laugh?”  
“I promise.”  
“If you laugh I’m going to castrate you.”  
“Understood.”  
“Seriously Hit, don’t –”  
“Frost!” Hit exhaled impatiently, from his position in bed. He was naked, in the evening, waiting for Frost to emerge from the bathroom. They’d been in a sexual relationship for a couple of weeks now… and it turned out that Frost was willing to do pretty much anything in the bedroom. He’d initiated all sorts of things that Hit hadn’t even thought of – to the point where Hit was starting to feel like an out of touch old man… but one thing Hit had suggested was… dressing up. To be honest, he’d felt obliged to suggest something, just to prove to both of them that he actually could be exciting. Frost had been perfectly willing to comply, he’d even seemed excited… but now, unexpectedly, he seemed shy. Perhaps it was because he was the only one wearing anything… Frost hadn’t revealed much about his past sexual partners, but he’d often been ‘the boss’ in the relationship… He’d admitted to dressing up before, but that was only when both parties were dressed in whatever outfit the other desired, and they were each offering something to the other. Hit wasn’t dressed up, though. Only Frost. Frost was doing something entirely for his lover, without gaining anything from it himself… apparently he wasn’t used to that. So much so that it was making him shy. “I’m not going to laugh.” Hit sighed. “This was my idea. Come on.” He smiled slightly, sincerely meaning his words. “I’m sure you look gorgeous.”  
“Well…” Frost’s timid voice came from the bathroom. “Actually, I do…” He chuckled softly. “You really won’t laugh?”  
“No.” Hit promised. “Come on. Show me.”  
“… Fine.”

There was the sound of footsteps as Hit kept his eyes fixed on the bathroom door, not daring to blink. Then the sound of the door handle, and Hit swallowed as it started to open… and his jaw dropped. Wow… what a sight. Frost was dressed in lace, just as Hit had requested. He’d left the details up to Frost, and Frost had done an _excellent_ job of choosing exactly what garments to wear. Around his neck he wore a black lace choker, decorated with violet frills. His hands were hidden under black lace gloves and above his feet were lacy anklets, matched by underwear… lace underwear. God, that was sexy… Frost never wore underwear – he never wore clothes at all actually, which was why Hit had asked for clothing, just to see how it looked… It looked gorgeous on him. The delicate fabrics so perfectly complimented his slender body, the blacks and purples so well suited to his beautiful skin and eyes… he looked stunning. Then there was his tail. Frost’s tail was wrapped in black lace again, and at the very end he wore a small violet bow… That was just cute.

Frost stood shyly, his tail twitching a little as he looked at Hit. “What do you think?” He asked.  
“G…” Hit choked. “Good.” He breathed, and gestured for Frost to come to him. “Come here, Beautiful.”

Frost giggled a little, a small blush forming on his cheeks as he approached Hit and climbed onto the bed.  
“You like it?” Frost purred, crawling onto Hit’s lap.  
“Mm…” Hit bit his lip, unable to resist placing his hands on Frost’s butt. He brushed the fabric with his fingertips, his hands keenly exploring Frost’s frame. “Yes…” He kissed Frost’s lips, his hands making their way down Frost’s thighs as he opened his mouth to immediately deepen the kiss. Whew! What the hell was this stuff doing to him? He could barely contain himself.

He was distracted, though. Slightly. There was something on Frost’s torso – with all the garments Frost’s chest and stomach would look bare, if they weren’t covered with this… stuff. It was white. “What’s that…?” Hit questioned, pressing his finger to the substance.  
“Oh…” Frost blushed again, and shyly looked away. “It… it’s sugar.”  
“Sugar?” Hit repeated, staring at him.  
“Mm.” Frost nodded, and smirked a little. “Well… I know you have a sweet tooth. It’s like body butter, but… with sugar in it.”

Hit swallowed, trying his best not to tremble. Frost had made himself edible…? Jeez, he had to be _kidding_ … how did he think of this stuff?  
“That’s so sexy.” Hit breathed. Frost gasped slightly as Hit took him by surprise, grabbing hold of his hips and throwing him onto his back. “Oh my God…” Hit groaned against Frost’s flesh, his excitement soaring as Frost writhed and giggled underneath him. Hit coated Frost in kisses, his teeth nibbling at his flesh and his tongue lapping at the sweet sweet skin, his hands stroking the sexy soft lace… Oh _God_ … “I’m sorry…” Hit panted against Frost’s delectable body. “I’m going to really disappoint you.”  
“It’s fine, I was expecting it.” Frost sniggered, his cheeks flushing as he enjoyed Hit’s vigorous attention.


	7. Tickling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well a couple of days ago @spicejins on tumblr posted the idea of Frit with tickling… so I vowed to write it. It’s literally that simple XD It’s only a small and sweet sketch, but… I hope it’s okay. ^_^ Comments and tumblr reblogs would be appreciated, thanks!

Hit breathed deeply, his eyes closed in relaxation as he lay on the sofa with Frost in his arms. With his lover in his arms… lying on top of him, also with closed eyes. Frost breathed softly against Hit’s chest, a content hum escaping his throat as Hit fondly trailed his fingertips up and down Frost’s spine. That was nice… but… Frost frowned, and twitched slightly when Hit’s fingertips moved off-track to lightly caress his hip. Frost didn’t like that… not with that pressure. It tickled. Hit wasn’t stopping, though.

Frost raised his hip to shove Hit away, letting out a dissatisfied growl.   
“Stop.” He ordered. “It tickles.”   
“Sorry.” Hit replied. He stopped obediently, but he was left wondering… since when was Frost ticklish? He didn’t know that. He waited for Frost to settle back down again, and he planted a soft kiss on the icejin’s head, before returning to stroking his spine. Frost seemed to like that. Good. Hit wanted to do something he liked. But… hm. Hit was childish, sometimes… Childish, and so infatuated with Frost’s adorable little body that he wanted to know everything about it. And right now, he had a sudden urge to find out how ticklish it was. 

Taking the risk of getting struck by Frost’s tail, or even his poison needles, Hit moved his fingers away from Frost’s spine, and lightly brushed them against his side.   
“No.” Frost frowned, flinching away. “Hit, it tickles. Stop it!”   
“Are you ticklish everywhere?” Hit questioned, his heart tingling as Frost raised his voice slightly. Something about that was so cute…   
“ _Why_?” Frost growled, obviously becoming annoyed. “ **Don’t**!” He huffed.   
“Don’t what?” Hit replied as innocently as he could, with an uncharacteristic, mischievous grin quickly forming on his often expressionless face.   
“Don’t tickle me.” Frost snarled, and pointed the tip of his tail at Hit’s face, as if he could ever move fast enough to hurt him. Still… the ferocity in Frost’s voice, and the way that angry little pout was so cute and not the least bit intimidating… Hit felt like he was falling in love all over again.   
“You’re adorable.” He smiled.   
“Hit!” Frost barked back. “Stop it! If you do it to me I’ll do it to you!”   
“Alright then.”

Frost shrieked as Hit began tickling him wildly, his fingers poking at all parts of his body. **Dammit**! Frost hadn’t expected him to react like that! What kind of psychopath wants to get tickled?   
“Hit!” Frost yelped, a light blush forming on his cheeks as he wriggled and squirmed under Hit’s fingers. “S-Stop it!”   
“You’re really ticklish, huh?” Hit beamed, his eyes alight with love and lust and fondness and more affectionate emotions than he could possibly imagine as he watched Frost writhe on him, squealing so cutely and starting to giggle…  
“Y-Yes!” Frost cried, trying to battle off the smirk that was steadily forming on his face. “Stop it!”   
“Ah!” Hit gasped as Frost kept his word and started to tickle him back, his tiny hands dancing across Hit’s nerves. Now, this wasn’t fair! Frost’s hands were far daintier than Hit’s – he had an advantage! “Stop…” Hit mumbled, trying not to laugh himself. He was trying not to flinch or squirm at all, actually… he didn’t particularly like being defeated, not even in play.   
“No, you started it!” Frost pouted. He used his hands to tickle Hit’s sides and torso, while the tip of his tail found its way into the nape of Hit’s neck.   
“Hey!” Hit barked, removing his hands from Frost’s body to grab at the tail. “That’s cheating.”   
“You think I have a problem with cheating?” Frost sniggered, positioning his legs on either side of Hit’s lap to put himself in a better position to attack.   
“I don’t tolerate that.”   
“Hit!” Frost shrieked, his voice going so high it almost hurt Hit’s ears as the assassin grabbed hold of him and tossed him onto his back. “Stop!” Frost ordered, glaring up at Hit as he grabbed Frost’s wrists and pinned them behind his head with one hand, the other mercilessly tickling Frost’s body. “S – haha!” Frost giggled, squirming and twisting as Hit tickled him all over. “Stop!”   
“You stop.” Hit sniggered, and bit his lip as he tried his best to ignore Frost’s tail against his side.


	8. Imperfect Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a request on tumblr about 2 weeks ago for Frit saying ‘I love you’… well, here it is XD Sorry it took so long, I’ve been crazy busy lately! I hope it was worth the wait. Also I don’t know if it’s as romantic or cute as you expected, but I tried to stick as close as I could to how I’m writing their personalities, and this seemed to work… but I’ll probably do follow-ups further down the line :) I hope this is okay for now! As always, tumblr reblogs and comments are always appreciated ^_^ Thank you!

He wanted to wait for the perfect moment… but the perfect moment came and went, much more often than fairy tales would have one believe. More often than not after their lovemaking, Hit wanted to tell Frost he loved him. He wanted to tell him before, when the fire between them was just beginning to spark. He wanted to tell him during, when their bodies were entwined and Hit had to hold his breath to stop himself screaming it on every heated pant. He wanted to tell him when they lay together afterwards, Hit holding Frost in his arms. He wanted to tell him when he awoke beside him in the morning, and Frost’s picturesque face was the first thing he saw. He wanted to tell him when they were dining together, alone and intimately, with nothing to accompany them except their thoughts, expressed through comfortable conversation and flowing wine. He wanted to tell him… every second of every day. His tongue was in a constant state of being bitten, as Hit battled desperately to keep the words securely trapped within his heart. He couldn’t tell Frost when lovemaking was involved; that was cliché, and all too easy to not believe once the moment was over. He didn’t want to tell him over dinner; supposing his feelings were not mutual? It would create an awkwardness between them that they would have to endure until dinner was over, and Hit couldn’t think of a worse situation. He’d thought about catching Frost off-guard, and just blurting it out casually and quickly, but that was hardly romantic… nor would Frost like it. It seemed so effortless, so thoughtless… and as adorable as he was, Frost was materialistic and he liked things done a certain way. If Hit was going to tell him, Frost would surely want Hit to build it up a little, and make a thing of it… but then again, what if Frost didn’t feel the same? If Hit built it up it would be humiliating, for both of them. Hit wasn’t good at this… He knew how he felt, he knew what he wanted to say… but he was afraid. What if Frost didn’t feel the same? They hadn’t been dating that long… perhaps it was still too soon.

It would be so much easier if Hit hadn’t fallen for Frost at first sight. If he had just felt nothing, and developed feelings over time – like a normal person – he could just tell Frost when such feelings developed, because by then it may be safe to assume that Frost loved him too. It hadn’t gone that way, though… Hit had fallen for Frost as soon as he’d laid his eyes upon him, and so he’d had to wait until an ‘appropriate’ amount of time had passed before he could tell him – he didn’t want to scare Frost away by coming on too strong, nor did he want to tell him before Frost had time to feel the same. What was an appropriate amount of time, though…? And would it apply to Frost? Could Frost even love him at all? Yes, they were intimate, and they got along well… but that didn’t mean love. Especially where Frost was concerned, Hit had come to learn that sex certainly did _not_ mean love. As it turned out, Frost had a few more exes than Hit had imagined… and he hadn’t loved a single one of them. They had been mere playthings, to look pretty and entertain him when he felt the need. Was that all Hit was? Just another plaything? One who could provide Frost with food and shelter and the lifestyle he desired? Would Hit ever be anything more…? And if not, did it really matter when he told him? Did he really need to tell him at all? Yes… he did. Keeping it a secret was killing Hit, and he was finding it harder to stay silent with every perfect moment that passed. So… now he was in a constant state of wonder. When? How? Should he wait longer, or should he have told him already? Would it make Frost afraid? Or angry, or uncomfortable? Or would Frost confess to having feelings of his own…? Hit could hope for certain things, but it would not make them a certainty. By no means. That was the worst part. Hit could control almost every aspect of his life – and other people’s. This, though… love. That was something not even the Gods could control. So… Hit was left wondering…  
“Do you love me?” 

Hit’s heart stopped. Those words were not his. That dreaded word, that had been plaguing him for so long, was not uttered by him. This moment wasn’t perfect, far from it… but this was the moment he would confess his feelings to Frost. He had to. He had been asked, and he couldn’t lie. He stared across the dinner table at Frost, only to be greeted by the icejin’s red eyes staring back. “Do you?” Frost asked again. “Don’t lie.”   
“… Why are you asking?” Hit questioned. He felt hot all of a sudden… this was much harder than he’d planned. It was far less romantic. They were having dinner, in one of the most exclusive restaurants in the universe… it appeared to be a romantic setting, but it wasn’t. Romance didn’t feel this awkward.   
“This is the third time you’ve brought me to this restaurant this month.” Frost answered.   
“Money doesn’t matter.” Hit shrugged. “I have plenty of it. You know that.”   
“Yes.” Frost nodded. “But you don’t even like this restaurant. I do.” He narrowed his eyes at Hit, seeming suspicious of the assassin’s behaviour. “Actually, we only ever go where I want to go.”   
“Are you complaining?” Hit replied.   
“No.” Frost smirked. “But… it’s not usual, is it? You wouldn’t let anybody else pick the place all the time.”   
“I’m not sleeping with anyone else.” Hit spoke quietly, aware that he was in a public, nice place. He wasn’t about to start talking loudly about their relationship…  
“I’ve had mistresses before.” Frost said, his smirk widening slightly. “I never let them get their way as much as you let me get mine.”   
“I’m… obviously more accommodating than you.” Hit said. He lowered his eyes, realising he’d been defeated. It was pointless… He couldn’t lie to Frost, and Frost had figured it out. The only way to convince him that he wasn’t loved was to tell him that he wasn’t, and Hit was not prepared to do that. So… he had been defeated. By a being much weaker than himself. How embarrassing. “… Because I love you.”

Hit raised his eyes once more to meet Frost’s, and he waited for the icejin’s response. His body started to tense right away; he felt hot and stiff, his heartbeat gradually increasing… what was taking Frost so long? If he wasn’t prepared for that answer then why had he asked the question? It was – foolish, if nothing else! Still though, Frost kept Hit waiting, in agony for a good few seconds – seconds that felt much longer to Hit… and then he cleared his throat, and he replied.   
“Okay.” Frost uttered. “… Why?”   
“What?” Hit choked, his eyes widening slightly. What sort of a question was that? Surely he wasn’t asking…?  
“Why do you love me?” Oh… he was. The tightness in Hit’s shoulders grew. How was he supposed to answer that…?  
“I… I just do.” Hit mumbled sheepishly. “You’re… exquisite.”   
“Exquisite?” Frost sniggered a little. “You make me sound like art.”   
“You are art.” Hit replied. “You’re a beautiful piece of art, Frost…” He looked at him, and his cheek’s darkened… but bravely, Hit never broke Frost’s stare. “I’ve always thought that… since the day we met.”   
“Eh!” Frost blinked, almost yelping his response. He seemed stunned. Of course he was… “You’ve loved me for that long?” He tried not to raise his voice, although he was shocked and probably wanted to scream. He was trying to keep his composure in this high-classed place… He was remarkable.   
“Yes.” Hit answered guiltily, his eyes growing dull. He was certain it would be over soon. This moment, and this relationship along with it. There was no doubt that Frost was frightened now – creeped out, and unnerved… because Hit was a maniac that fell deeply in love at first sight, and that wasn’t normal. Frost deserved someone who was normal. 

He sat in silence, and waited. He wouldn’t be the first to leave. He was certain Frost would walk out, but at least then he could say that it had been Frost that had walked out. Hit had **not** left the one he loved. He would never do that. He couldn’t…  
“That’s weird.” Frost’s voice confirmed Hit’s greatest fears. Frost didn’t like it. It was scaring him. “Why would you do that?”   
“I couldn’t help it.” Hit frowned. “Look – what do you want to do about it?”   
“Well, nothing right now.” Frost huffed. “I’m not done with my dinner.”   
“I mean after that.” Hit practically growled. Frost knew what he meant! Why was he acting so calm? Was he trying to torment Hit? Was this amusing to him? It was sick, and cruel… Hit knew Frost had that side to him, and he had never been naïve enough to believe that he could never see it, but still… this wasn’t fun. For the first time, being in Frost’s company wasn’t fun. In fact… it was rather painful.   
“Oh…” Frost grunted, and calmly sipped his wine, as if nothing had happened. As if Hit hadn’t just been put out of his misery, only to be thrown face-first into another. What was he doing…? “We could… go home and…” He lowered his voice and looked around, aware of his surroundings. “… Do it?”   
“I mean _after_ that.” Hit almost wept. Frost wanted to ‘do it’? He wanted to make love to Hit before he left? No… That was cruel. It was too cruel. Hit wasn’t sure he would be physically able to perform. He didn’t want his last memory of Frost’s body to be… that.   
“We can sleep… and tomorrow,” Frost shrugged. “You can pick the restaurant, if you want.” He took another sip of his wine, and giggled slightly. “Don’t make a habit of it, though.”

Hit paused for a moment, frowning slightly. He was confused. It didn’t sound like… No, but surely… Frost said it was weird. He thought it was weird! So he wasn’t… Was he really… okay with it?   
“You don’t want to leave?” Hit asked.   
“No.” Frost looked at him, and for a brief moment he seemed concerned. “Do you… want me to?”   
“No!” Hit gasped. “No, I – I just - - you said it was weird.”   
“It is weird.” Frost frowned. “But most aliens I meet are weird. I still… date them.”

Hit watched as Frost continued eating, determined to finish his dinner before he left. He wasn’t looking at Hit; he wasn’t making eye contact. In fact, he looked slightly shy… There was a small blush on his face, one that was almost invisible to the naked eye. He was slightly tense… he was concentrating too much on his food. If Hit didn’t know better, he’d say the confident, bossy little thing he loved was nervous. … For what reason would that be?   
“Do you love me?” Hit asked, almost as boldly as Frost. Now he was the nervous one. As nervous as Frost looked, Hit was a million times worse as he once again waited for a response. Frost paused, as if he were thinking… then he looked at Hit.   
“I’m… not sure.” He mumbled. “I like you. So… I think so.” His cheeks started to darken, and he quickly looked away, shy about his emotions. Whatever they were. “It wasn’t love at first sight, though. That’s insane.”

Hit chuckled, charmed as ever be Frost. Charmed by his insult, charmed by his… confession. The confession… Hit’s heart stopped as it struck him, and then that same heart started to flutter. Wildly. Uncontrollably. Frost… loved him. He loved him! Or – he liked him, at least. Frost liked him! And he was okay with Hit loving him! He was okay with Hit loving him from the start – this was the best result Hit could have possibly hoped for! Yes… Yes! Yes yes yes yes **yes**!  
“I love you.” Hit breathed. It felt so good to say that out loud… the amount of times he’d spoken it in his head – the amount of times just **today** he’d forced himself not to utter those words. It felt incredible to finally let them out. “Frost. I love you.”   
“I know…” Frost mumbled, his head lowering slightly and his cheeks darkening even more, this time in embarrassment. “Stop.”   
“I love you.” Hit said it again, unable to stop himself. It was as if a door had been opened, and all those unspoken words were finally flooding out. He had to say it. He had to say it a million times a day! “Frost –”  
“If you say it again I **will** leave.” Frost hissed. “Stop!” 

That was enough to silence Hit. He watched as Frost finished his meal; he couldn’t eat his own, he’d lost his appetite. All he could think about was Frost. The only thing he wanted to place against his lips were Frost’s. Why was he taking so long…?  
“Done?” Hit spoke impatiently, when Frost finally set his cutlery down.   
“Do you want a dessert?” Frost offered with a wicked smirk, and the sole intention of winding Hit up.   
“No.” Hit answered bluntly. “Neither do you. We have plenty at home.” He dove his hand into his wallet and pulled out a generous amount of large bills, more than enough to pay for the food and a tip. He placed it on the table, and looked at Frost. “Let’s go. I want to say it again.”   
“Fine.” Frost almost giggled.

He rose from his seat, and went to take the assassin’s arm as he stood. Hit allowed him to, but he also greeted Frost with a kiss. He pressed his lips against him for a long moment, seeming to forget that they were in a public place. It was nice at first, but Frost started to feel self-conscious… no doubt everybody was staring… “Hit.” He uttered quietly, pulling his darkened face away.   
“I love you.” Hit blurted out again. Kami, he was like a broken record!   
“ _I know_.” Frost growled. “Shut up!” He took hold of Hit’s hand and started to drag him out of the restaurant, ignoring the people staring and trying not to give in to the smile that was attempting to make its home upon his face.


	9. Lacy 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking through my tumblr asks and remembered that somebody asked for a sequel to Lacy. Well… this is only short because I didn’t have time to do anything longer XD But I think it’s sweet and kind of sexy? You be the judge! *contains nsfw, not explicit* *I actually really like this…*

_Kiss. Giggle. Gasp_!  
“Hit… it tickles.” Frost snickered, a light blush forming on his face as he lay down against the bed, watching as Hit trailed his tongue along Frost’s frame.  
“Come on… you don’t want me to stop, do you?” Hit almost groaned, hoping beyond hope that Frost would say no. He was enjoying this too much. Frost had dressed up for him – in lace. He’d looked so gorgeous, so sexy… but as if the imagine of Frost in such seductive attire wasn’t enough to drive Hit crazy, he’d also had the idea of covering himself in sugar. Well… Hit had been embarrassed. He hadn’t lasted very long… in fact, he’d barely had chance to taste Frost’s deliciously decorated body before their lovemaking had come to an end. So now… well, it was the least he could do; Frost had gone to a lot of effort, after all. Hit was sliding his tongue all over his lover, lapping up the sweet taste of his sugar-coated icejin and practically moaning at the orgasmic sounds of Frost’s giggling and squealing. The way Frost squirmed as Hit’s tongue tickled him, the way he pushed his body towards it or gently nudged Hit’s head a certain way… That cute blush on his face… Hit was in heaven.  
“No.” Frost smirked. “Carry on – haha!” He laughed as Hit’s warm tongue struck him again, and his laugh turned into a breathless pant as Hit softly pressed his teeth into the flesh of Frost’s side. Mmm. Delicious. “Hit…” Frost breathed.  
“You’re beautiful.” Hit purred, trailing kisses down Frost’s body. He was saddened to admit to himself, that he’d lapped all of the sugar up by now. All he could taste was Frost’s flesh… but that was delicious enough. Hit was always keen to pleasure it, in whatever way Frost desired. “I’m sorry… I didn’t last long.” Hit uttered sincerely, feeling genuinely guilty that their brief session had probably been significantly more enjoyable for him than it had been for Frost.  
“It… it’s okay.” Frost replied, biting his lip a little as Hit’s lips travelled lower down. “Just make it up to me.”  
“Of course, my darling.” Hit crooned. “Of course…” He made his way to the bottom of Frost’s abdomen, and pressed his lips to Frost’s skin once more, his hands caressing the lacy anklets that Frost still wore above his feet. Hit had wanted him to keep them on – in fact he’d insisted that Frost take off nothing but his underwear, and even that had only been out of necessity. The lace was sexy. Hit wanted him to wear it. Actually, next time he’d like him to wear more… “Could you… do this again?” He purred against Frost’s flesh. “Maybe with stockings…?”  
“Haha, really?” Frost smirked. “Is this some kind of fetish for you?”  
“You look gorgeous in it.” Hit practically moaned against Frost, his hands moving up to caress Frost’s thighs. “Please…?”  
“Sure.” Frost shrugged. “If you satisfy me now.”  
“Of course…” Hit breathed, all too willing to comply as he moved his head between Frost’s legs, and opened his mouth. “Of course, Darling…”

Frost lay his head back against the bed, and let out a content sigh as he closed his eyes.


	10. Penguin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a cute little scene I wrote to go with [this anon ask](http://coldphoenix.tumblr.com/post/162685402515/do-you-think-icejin-are-like-penguins-like-when) and [this ask](http://coldphoenix.tumblr.com/post/162686149470/imagine-hit-come-one-day-at-his-home-and-frost) by @littlepuku on tumblr. I did an alternate longer ending as well, which I kind of started writing first before I cut it down to this. I’ll post that next. Anyway, hope you like them ^_^

Hit shut the door and let out a sigh. That had been a difficult day… The killing was always easy, but sometimes Hit’s targets were hard to find, especially if they knew they had enemies. Hit had spent most of the afternoon chasing down one target; the guy never stayed in the same place for more than ten minutes. Apparently he’d made enemies all of the universe and was constantly on the run. When Hit had finally caught up to him, he’d actually seemed relieved that he could finally stop running. Still… although Hit did enjoy the satisfaction that came with completing his missions, sometimes it was cancelled out by the hassle of tracking these people down. Unfortunately, today had been one of those times. He hadn’t been in the mood… But, he was home now. He was home, and he was looking forward to being greeted by Frost.  
“I’m back.” Hit spoke loudly enough for his lover to hear as he stepped further into the house, and removed his coat.  
“Hi!” Frost’s shrill voice came from the lounge, and before Hit could set his coat down he found Frost standing before him, an excited look upon his pale little face. “I got you something.” He grinned.  
“Oh?” Hit smiled. “You didn’t have to.” He hung his coat up, and looked at Frost, expecting him to pull out a donut or some other sweet treat. Any material possession that Hit could possibly want, he already owned.  
“I know.” Frost said. “Just – take it. Here.” He opened his closed hands, to reveal a… … rock? … That was a rock, wasn’t it? It wasn’t a gemstone… It looked like one of the decorative pebbles Hit had in his garden…

Frost’s cheeks were bright, coated with a shining blush as his eyes shimmered in excitement. His tail was twitching – in fact, it was practically wagging, he was so excited. His feet were restless; he was bouncing ever so slightly… Wow. He was really excited. Hit was starting to feel guilty that he didn’t really understand what was happening. This was obviously some kind of joke, but… he didn’t get it. Maybe he just didn’t understand icejin humour…  
“Um…” Hit mumbled, trying his best to formulate a response in his confused state. “Is… is that from the garden…?”  
“No.” Frost frowned, seemingly insulted. “Why would I give you something from your own property, you moron? It’s from the park!”  
“… Oh.” Hit uttered. That was better? “… Thanks.”  
“Do you like it?” Frost questioned keenly. Very keenly, actually. This wasn’t a joke… This rock obviously meant a lot to him. “It’s the roundest one I’ve ever seen – I was tempted to keep it for myself. See how round it is?”  
“Yeah…” Hit spoke, looking at the rock. Well… it was perfectly round. Was that a thing in icejin culture? Did they like round rocks? … And Frost had chosen to give this one to Hit. Well… Hit didn’t really understand the appeal, but if this thing meant so much to Frost, it meant even more to Hit that he would give it to him. So… “… Hm.” Hit looked at Frost, and smiled. “Thank you, Darling.” He leaned down and kissed Frost’s head, fondly squeezing his lover’s hand as he gratefully took the gift from it. “It’s perfect.”


	11. Penguin (long)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My penguin sketch, but with a longer ending. I think I prefer the shorter one though, it’s much sweeter lol XD You decide!

Hit shut the door and let out a sigh. That had been a difficult day… The killing was always easy, but sometimes Hit’s targets were hard to find, especially if they knew they had enemies. Hit had spent most of the afternoon chasing down one target; the guy never stayed in the same place for more than ten minutes. Apparently he’d made enemies all of the universe and was constantly on the run. When Hit had finally caught up to him, he’d actually seemed relieved that he could finally stop running. Still… although Hit did enjoy the satisfaction that came with completing his missions, sometimes it was cancelled out by the hassle of tracking these people down. Unfortunately, today had been one of those times. He hadn’t been in the mood… But, he was home now. He was home, and he was looking forward to being greeted by Frost.  
“I’m back.” Hit spoke loudly enough for his lover to hear as he stepped further into the house, and removed his coat.  
“Hi!” Frost’s shrill voice came from the lounge, and before Hit could set his coat down he found Frost standing before him, an excited look upon his pale little face. “I got you something.” He grinned.  
“Oh?” Hit smiled. “You didn’t have to.” He hung his coat up, and looked at Frost, expecting him to pull out a donut or some other sweet treat. Any material possession that Hit could possibly want, he already owned.  
“I know.” Frost said. “Just – take it. Here.” He opened his closed hands, to reveal a… … rock? … That was a rock, wasn’t it? It wasn’t a gemstone… It looked like one of the decorative pebbles Hit had in his garden…

Frost’s cheeks were bright, coated with a shining blush as his eyes shimmered in excitement. His tail was twitching – in fact, it was practically wagging, he was so excited. His feet were restless; he was bouncing ever so slightly… Wow. He was really excited. Hit was starting to feel guilty that he didn’t really understand what was happening. This was obviously some kind of joke, but… he didn’t get it. Maybe he just didn’t understand icejin humour…  
“Um…” Hit mumbled, trying his best to formulate a response in his confused state. “Is… is that from the garden…?”  
“No.” Frost frowned, seemingly insulted. “Why would I give you something from your own property, you moron? It’s from the park!”  
“… Oh.” Hit uttered. That was better? “… Frost, I don’t get it.” He sighed. “I’m sorry, I’m tired… can you just explain it to me?” 

_Then_ he felt guilty. Frost’s face immediately fell, his bright eyes becoming dull and dark. He looked away, the blush on his cheeks growing… but this time, he seemed embarrassed. He was tense, and his tail fell limp on the floor… it was heart breaking to watch.  
“Forget it.” Frost grunted. “Doesn’t matter.” He started to make his way back into the lounge, clearly in a mood. “I want to go out to eat tonight. That seafood place that you hate.”  
“Frost…” Hit sighed. He caught up to his lover, and took hold of his arm. “Listen… I’m sorry. Our cultures are different – we don’t value rocks as much – I mean!” He stopped, a jolt of dread shooting through him as he realised he’d probably just made it a million times worse. Crap! “I mean… we don’t… rocks aren’t a big part of our…” He swallowed, and looked down at his lover. He was terrible that this… “… Please. I want to know.”  
“It’s fine.” Frost huffed stubbornly. “It’s stupid.”  
“No it’s not.”

Hit moved round to Frost’s front, and knelt down in front of him. He stared up at the icejin pleading, completely under his mercy. “Please.” He begged. “Tell me.”  
“… Hm.” Frost sighed impatiently. “Fine. I…” He looked away, his cheeks still dark with embarrassment and his shoulders still tense. “I… I just thought… it was a nice. It’s… round. We like round… rocks.” He paused slightly, realising that it actually did sound ridiculous when he spoke it out loud. This was a stupid idea… “Forget it –”  
“No.”

Hit took hold of Frost’s hand, and gently pulled the rock from it. “This is valuable to you, right…?” He gazed at Frost, his voice soft and tender as he spoke. “… And you were going to give it to me…?”  
“… Mm-hm.” Frost nodded feebly, still looking away and unable to manage more than a whimper in his embarrassed state.  
“… Thank you.”

Frost instinctively looked at Hit when he felt a warmth on his hand, and he saw Hit’s lips against it, gratefully kissing him. “It means a lot to me, that you would do that.”  
“It… it’s nothing.” Frost mumbled, shyly pulling his hand away. “Don’t worry about it.”  
“Thank you.” Hit rose to his feet, and smiled warmly down at Frost, genuinely moved by this small gift, and what it meant for them. It was… so thoughtful. For Frost to do this for him… “It’s perfect, Darling.” He leaned down and kissed Frost’s lips, before pulling him into a warm, tight hug. This was what he’d needed today. This was by far the best welcome home.


	12. tumblr request - Wounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request I got on my tumblr, ‘can you do a story where frost is still on his own and hit finds him beaten and assaulted please :D’  
> This was actually really fun to write, and I probably wouldn't have thought of it otherwise, so I'm glad it came in! Thank you to the anon that requested it!

The rain was landing harsh around him, like bullets falling from the black sky. In a way Frost was grateful for it; at least the raindrops could clean his wounds… if he could move enough to wipe the dirt and gravel away.

He was lying in a dark alleyway, half covered by his torn black cloak, the only thing he owned in the world. A group of thugs had recognised him, and catching him off guard they’d attacked. They hadn’t called the police. They hadn’t run. They had got him when his back was turned, when he was starving and weak… and they’d attacked him. Just for fun. Just because they could. The worst part was that Frost could understand their mentality, and so he couldn’t blame them really… but he did. He hated them. He’d memorised their faces. If he ever saw them again he would kill them, one by one. If he didn’t die here first.

He was too weak to move. Shivering under the cold rain, under his soaked cloak… he never used to feel the cold; his skin was too thick for it… but he’d never been starving and beaten to near death before. Now he felt the cold. Now his skin was cut and torn, covered in bruises and open wounds. Wounds that were still bleeding… wounds that were probably being made worse by the rain, actually. Wounds that would get infected from the dirt and gravel and whatever other filth was in this alleyway. Frost couldn’t stand up to get away from it. He couldn’t even raise enough of his energy to form a ki blast and cauterise the wounds. He was dying… it felt like he was dying… and a part of him didn’t mind. Right now, in this moment, he was desperate to get away from this pitiful existence. He was horrified at what he had become. A mere homeless scavenger, with no money and no shelter and no prestige reputation. He had fallen. Hard. And it didn’t seem likely that he would ever be able to get back up. So… what else was there left to do but die? 

Frost closed his eyes, his breathing heavy and laboured. He tried his best to pull his cloak around him, but it was torn and soaked, so it was of no help to him at all. He took comfort in the sound of the rain. In a way it was peaceful, even though it would kill him. Maybe that was why it was peaceful. Steadily, he found it harder to think. He was falling into a slumber from which he wasn’t sure he would wake. He didn’t care anymore. He didn’t care. Just… let him die. 

Then… he heard footsteps. Frost let out a weak moan, feebly raising his arms up in defence, as if they could ever defend him now. Someone was here… Someone that would surly kill him. Through his exhaustion he managed to open his eyes, and a tall figure came into view. Frost started at it, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness and the rain. Eventually, the figure became clear. Wait… wasn’t that… _Shit_! The assassin!   
“P-Please…” Frost breathed, his struggling heart racing as best it could. “I’m dying. Just… leave me alone. I’m… I’m no worry to you.”   
“You aren’t dying.” The assassin Hit spoke, gazing down at Frost. He swallowed, trying his best not to let the pain show on his face. The pain of seeing Frost like this. Kami… what had happened to him…?

Hit knelt down in front of Frost and took the drenched cloak from around him, replacing it with his own coat. He didn’t seem to notice that his own shirt was now getting soaked in the rain, no longer shielded by the protection of his coat’s warmth. Frost exhaled as the weight of the clothing soothed him a little; it was heavy, and bone dry on the inside. It was amazing how quickly it stopped the trembling of his freezing skin. Hit looked at Frost, and through the harsh patting of the pouring rain, he spoke softly, “I won’t let you.”   
“Wh…” Frost started to utter, before his body failed him. Whether it was through exhaustion, or whether it was his now safe body submitting to much needed rest, he didn’t know… but against his will he passed out. He didn’t even notice Hit scooping him up into his arms. He didn’t notice Hit holding him against his own warm body as he carried him away. He didn’t notice anything, he didn’t remember anything… but when he woke up, he wasn’t in the alleyway. He wasn’t cold. He was in a soft, warm bed. His wounds had been cleaned, and there was a tray of food on the bedside table. Frost was confused. He was so confused, and so dazed… but more than anything he was starving. So he ate eagerly, and wondered what the hell would happen now.


	13. Hot Bath Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got round to doing that cute little follow-up to Hot Bath. Hope y’all like ^_^

“How do you like it?”  
“… It’s harsh.” Frost pouted, his face twisting in disgust at the glass of whiskey Hit had poured him. Did people really pay so much for this? It tasted like bile!  
“Give it chance.” Hit said. “It’ll grow on you.”  
“So do warts.” Frost growled, unimpressed by Hit’s laughter as he handed the drink back.  
“Fine…” Hit sighed, and downed Frost’s whiskey. Actually he was grateful for it… it would help numb the pain. His skin was killing him! It was a bad idea to get in the bath with an icejin; Hit had learned that the hard way. Icejin skin didn’t burn or blister in hot water… and ten minutes of warm luxury to Frost had almost been enough to leave Hit infertile. The skin that had been submerged was still dark, and there was still that distinct burn line across his chest, marking where the water had reached him.

Frost looked at his lover, a smirk forming on his lips as his twisted side remained amused at the state of Hit.  
“You still look terrible.” He said.  
“Thank you, Darling…” Hit mumbled grumpily, which made Frost laugh.  
“Wait here.” Frost instructed.

Hit watched him, slightly confused as Frost left the room, and returned with a bottle of… moisturiser? Was that what it was? Hit never used the stuff, but Frost seemed to sometimes. Maybe that was why his tough icejin skin was always so soft. “Lie down.” Frost gave another order.  
“No… I’m fine.” Hit replied, his cheeks darkening guiltily. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate the gesture, but he was supposed to be the one massaging Frost… That was what he’d got in the bath to do. This was all wrong…  
“Do it.” Frost barked, in a bossy tone. Hit flinched slightly, startled by the sharpness in Frost’s voice. … It was kind of sexy, actually.  
“… Yes, Sir.” Hit smirked, and lay down on his front, as he’d been told. He wasn’t used to taking orders from someone that hadn’t paid him a ridiculous amount of money to kill. In a way it was frightening. 

He felt Frost’s weight on the bed, and then Frost’s legs at either side of him as the icejin positioned himself above Hit. There was the sound of the moisturiser being opened, and then a squirt… “ **Ah**!” Hit gasped, startled by the sudden cold he felt on his back.  
“Stop whining.” Frost huffed above him.  
“S-Sorry…” Hit mumbled, his cheeks darkening even more. He felt like he was about to be grounded… And it was… sort of exciting, actually. Was that sick…? If Frost bossed him around…

Hit didn’t have time to think about it much longer; he was too distracted by Frost’s palms. “Mm!” Hit hissed, squirming in discomfort as Frost rubbed the _freezing cold_ lotion all over his back. Was this supposed to be relaxing? “Frost, it’s freezing!”  
“It probably feels cold because your skin is so hot.” Frost argued.  
“Or maybe you just can’t feel how cold it is.” Hit mumbled into the duvet, burying his face into the comfort of his bed. “With that rock skin of yours…”  
“Maybe.” Frost answered, smirking slightly as he considered the idea plausible. “Do you want me to stop?”  
“… No.” Hit sighed. “It’s probably helping…”

He heard Frost chuckle again, and he felt slightly less guilty. At least Frost seemed to be having a good time… even if it was at Hit’s expense. He exhaled, and tried to relax. The cold wasn’t so bad… it was just that initial shock, but now that Frost had coated him in it, Hit didn’t really notice when he added more. He became more focused on Frost’s hands. They glided along Hit’s burnt body, all around his back and down his buttocks, his thighs and legs… it felt nice. It was helping. The lotion was soothing… and Frost had great hands. So small and soft, putting just the right amount of pressure on Hit’s muscles. He’d obviously done this before.  
“Is that okay?” Frost asked, his palms working their way up and down Hit’s frame, coating it with the cool lotion.  
“Mmm.” Hit smiled a little. “Yeah… it’s good.” He let out a small sigh, and closed his eyes. “… Thank you.”  
“Oh…” Frost blushed slightly, taken aback. He wasn’t used to getting thanked for doing something nice, something that didn’t benefit him in some way… … Maybe because he’d never actually done such a thing before. It felt strange… But he pushed the strangeness of it out of his mind, not allowing himself to succumb to any weird emotions whatever. “It’s nothing. You’re welcome.” Frost quickly answered, and continued to massage his lover. Actually he was rather enjoying the feeling of Hit’s bulky muscles in his palms. Hit was pretty hot, after all. He had a body to die for! “You’re doing me next, right?”  
“Mm-hm.” Hit agreed, his smile growing as he thought about massaging his lover, while still being pleasured by Frost’s soothing hands. “Of course, Darling.”


	14. Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is just an extension of a little script posted by @friku8706 on tumblr. I read it and had to write it, obviously XD  
> The original post is here:-  
> http://friku8706.tumblr.com/post/163630688937/hit-i-have-business-with-you-frost-staring  
> I made Hit rough in this one… it’s not how I normally write Frit but I think it works ^_^

The room was dark as Frost stood alone, staring intently out of the only window. He didn’t move as he heard the light click of the door behind him, and felt heavy footsteps drawing nearer…  
“I have business with you.” Came the assassin’s voice. Hit. That sentence didn’t mean much to someone like Frost. It usually meant a business deal, but one that could either benefit him or not… Except for when it was spoken by Hit. Everybody in the universe knew that when it was spoken by Hit, that sentence was terrifying.  
“… I assume you’re here to assassinate me?” Frost replied, his eyes not moving from the window.  
“Perhaps.” Came Hit’s answer, followed by the sound of the door shutting behind him. They were alone. Frost was trapped in here, with the deadliest man in the universe.  
“Very well…” Frost turned, and looked at him for the first time. He wasn’t afraid. He met Hit’s eyes, and he stared at him, not daring to break the assassin’s gaze. “Do with me what you will, Hitman.” Hit simply stared back… and he smirked.  
“With pleasure.”

He approached Frost and grabbed by the hips, then effortlessly tossed him onto his waist. He pushed them against the wall, locking his lips onto Frost’s. Frost smirked in excitement as Hit took hold of his hands, pinning them against the wall. He let out a sharp gasp, startled by the impact, and Hit’s tongue dove into his open mouth. They kissed fiercely and passionately, Hit’s lips so strong against Frost’s it left the icejin’s mouth bruised. He yanked his lips away from Frost’s, to dive his mouth onto the icejin’s delicate neck. Frost yelped and moaned as Hit bit him, his teeth sinking deep into his flesh. Hell…  
“This is it?” Frost panted, staring down at the assassin’s hungry mouth. “Do you think you’re tough, big boy?”   
“Shut up!” Hit snarled, slamming his hand around Frost’s throat. Frost gasped sharply, his eyes lighting up in excitement as Hit held him in a very dangerous position. He could so easily snap his neck right now… Hit was thinking about it. That much was very apparent. “I will _ruin_ you.” Hit seethed, glaring into Frost’s eyes. “Do you understand?”

He eased his grip a little, just enough to allow Frost to speak. Frost did speak, but it was only to spill more cockiness from his mouth.   
“Big words.” He taunted. “Am I supposed to be scared?”

He bit his lip, holding back a scream as Hit dropped him to the floor and spun him around, slamming him face-forward into the wall. The assassin’s hand was behind his head, holding him in place while his other hand wrapped around Frost’s wrists. He lunged forward to push his weight against Frost, pinning him against the wall once more.   
“You should be scared.” Hit’s cold voice came from above Frost, sending a tingling excitement through the icejin’s small, breakable body. “I’m going to hurt you.”

Suddenly, the hand was removed from Frost’s head. Frost wanted to turn it, to look back at what Hit was doing… but he didn’t. He didn’t dare. He knew that if he did move his head, Hit would slam it into the wall. He heard the rustling of clothing, and the sound of Hit unfastening his belt… Then Hit moved Frost’s trapped hands up slightly, with something pushing in between the icejin’s thighs, separating them. Frost assumed it was Hit’s leg. “Stay still.” Hit spoke above him. “If you fight back, I’ll kill you.”   
“Is that so…?” Frost spoke, still holding his mocking tone. Just to wind him up. “But I’m facing the wrong way for that, aren’t I? I thought your attack was a single strike from the front.”   
“Hm.”

Frost’s tail twitched in excitement as he felt Hit’s breath against the back of his neck, and Hit’s teeth on his skin. The assassin’s hand moved in between Frost’s legs, his hardness teasingly pressing against Frost’s entrance. “Well…” Hit purred against Frost’s neck, the words tingling against the icejin’s pale skin as if they were setting it on fire. “I’ll make an exception for you.”

Frost cried out as a sharp, fast pain bolted up his spine, caused by Hit’s girth forcing its entire self into him.   
“Holy **fuck**!” Frost screamed, scrunching his eyes shut. “Hit –”  
“Don’t squirm!” Hit ordered, his calloused hand roughly massaging Frost’s erection out of hiding as he slammed Frost into the wall. “Just accept it. I’m taking you.”   
“Mm-hm…” Frost bit his lip, trying his best not to scream and moan as Hit ruthlessly thrust him into ecstasy.


	15. An Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone who shall remain nameless and I were talking about an ask I got on my nsfw tumblr, and we basically came up with this idea that Hit uses his time skip to sort of rape Frost ^_^’ But it is consensual, it’s just… spontaneous, and Frost never knows when it’s coming. Anyway. This is them coming up with it XD It was Frost’s idea lol

Hit read the sentence, for the fifth time. It wasn’t that he wasn’t enjoying this book; he liked to read in his free time, and he had a skill for picking out titles that he absolutely loved… But he was distracted. Frost was here, and the TV was on… The noise wasn’t distracting Hit; he could tune that out. He was distracted because he could sense Frost’s discomfort. The icejin kept looking over at him, and parting his lips as if he wanted to speak… but he wasn’t speaking. To begin with Hit had let it go, but now… it was quite worrying, actually. Frost was one to often speak his mind – especially around Hit. He could be quite bossy, actually… So this awkward silence was out of character for him. So much so that Hit found it unsettling.  
“What is it?” Hit asked.  
“Hm?” Frost looked over at him, innocently. Hm. As if he could ever hide anything from Hit. He was so cute…  
“Come on.” Hit set his book down, and beckoned his lover towards him. “Come here.”

Frost hesitated, but eventually he obeyed. He moved over to Hit, and allowed the assassin to put his arm around him. “Something’s bothering you.” Hit stated, planting a warm kiss on Frost’s head. “What is it?” 

Frost smiled slightly as he felt the warmth of another kiss on his head, and Hit’s loving hand fondly grazing his side… Hit was very affectionate, and always so concerned about Frost’s well-being. Frost knew he was lucky to have him. He was passionate, and tender… but…   
“You’re sweet.” Frost said. “… That’s bothering me.”   
“What?”

Hit stared down at the icejin, stunned. He genuinely couldn’t understand it… and for a moment he actually thought he’d misheard. How could being sweet bother him? Didn’t Frost like the way Hit treated him? But – Hit gave him everything he wanted! How could Frost not like it?   
“You’re an assassin…” Frost mumbled. “Don’t you ever want to be… aggressive?”   
“No, I…” Hit choked, as a cold, sharp dread struck his heart. Was Frost… afraid of him? Was that the reason for this? Was Frost afraid that all this… ‘sweetness’ was just to hide something dark? No… No, that was terrible! And it wasn’t true at all! “Frost. Look at me.” He took hold of Frost’s chin and lifted it, forcing the icejin to stare him in the eyes. “I love you.” Hit spoke. “I would never hurt you. Ever. I promise.”

Frost went quiet, and then he looked disappointed… dammit. He didn’t believe him! Why not? Why wouldn’t Frost believe him? Hit didn’t kill for fun – he killed for an income. Not that he would want to hurt Frost anyway, but even if he did… what would be the point if nobody was paying him to do it? It didn’t make sense. Frost had absolutely no reason to fear him. “I mean it.” Hit said. “You’re safe around me. I promise you.”   
“… Um…” Frost’s cheeks darkened slightly, and he looked away. “So you… really wouldn’t want to hurt me at all?” He questioned. “I mean…” He cleared his throat. Awkwardly. “Not kill. Just… maybe… be a little rough?”   
“Um…” Hit’s cheeks darkened, as he became confused. This was starting to sound like… something else. Something that Hit wasn’t a stranger to, actually… He’d had partners before – not many, but he’d had them… and some of them had found the fact that he was an assassin to be quite… ‘appealing’. Some of his exes had liked him to threaten them, or… ‘attack’ them… It wasn’t a new concept, but it was one that Hit never thought he would experience with Frost. Frost was always so bossy and demanding towards him – and selfish, sometimes. He didn’t seem the type to be interested in that sort of thing… Unless Hit wasn’t understanding him properly… “You mean…” Hit mumbled. “… Sexually?”

Frost tensed, his cheeks turning even darker than they already were. Okay. So, that was clearly the right answer. Wow… “Frost…” Hit trailed his fingers down Frost’s arm, and onto his wrist… then he tightened his grip. “Would you like to… be my slave?”   
“N-No…” Frost answered awkwardly, and feebly attempted to pull his wrist away. “Not that, but… perhaps, y’know… you don’t… have to worry about being gentle. I mean…” He bit his lip, his tail twitching nervously. “I can handle it.”   
“… Hm.” Hit hummed, and released Frost’s wrist from his grasp. So not a slave, as such… Frost didn’t want Hit to give him commands. He just wanted him to be aggressive. … Hmm… Hit had an idea. “I could use my time skip.” He said. “You won’t know I’ve taken you until it’s too late to stop me.” He looked down at Frost, and smirked slightly. “Not that you could stop me.”

He watched Frost closely… and Frost smirked a little. Really…? So that was what he wanted? … Well, alright. Hit had to admit to himself, he found the idea rather appealing. Frost was so slim and light, so beautiful and precious… he would be fun to attack. Just as fun as he was to pleasure. Hit didn’t really mind which role he took; he could be a giver or a taker, a submissive or a dominant… as long as his lover enjoyed it as well, there were many fantasies he’d come to take pleasure in. This was just one of many he would be willing to share with Frost. And he had to be honest… it was exciting.   
“I… wouldn’t mind that.” Frost said. He looked up at Hit, his eyes shy and his cheeks still darkened with the sweet stain of a violet blush. It was adorable… “But – uh… if I’m really not in the mood…”  
“You can leave me a signal.” Hit said. “I don’t suppose saying ‘no’ would do you any good. By the time you can speak it’ll be too late.” He watched as Frost shyly bit his lip and looked away, giggling softly. It made Hit’s heart flutter to see him like that. It was so cute, and sexy, and… enchanting.   
“So that would be a problem for us.” Frost spoke. “How about I… hm…” He looked around Hit’s open-plan home for ideas, and noticed a fruit bowl on the kitchen table. Hit always kept it stocked, and always with at least one pineapple. He liked pineapples, apparently. “If I don’t want you to, I’ll put a pineapple on the table.” Frost said. “I mean – not in the bowl, just… on the table.”   
“Perfect.” Hit smiled. “That sounds perfect, Darling.”

He leaned down and planted his calloused lips against Frost’s, tenderly kissing his lover. Actually… he couldn’t wait to try this out. He could only imagine how beautiful Frost would be when caught off-guard. He hadn’t done this sort of thing in a while, either… it would be fun to try it again. “Beware, my little snowflake.” Hit spoke against Frost’s skin, his rough lips grazing against Frost’s sensitive neck. “I’m coming for you.”   
“Hit…” Frost giggled, his face flushing once again as the darkly sexy threat sent a shiver up his spine. He turned his face away in a half-hearted attempt to get away from Hit’s lips. But Hit only found more of Frost’s neck to kiss.   
“Would you care to practice now?” Hit asked, his hands making their way around Frost’s back.   
“Well… this isn’t by surprise.” Frost teased. “I’m not sure I want to right now.”   
“I don’t see any pineapple.” Hit smirked, and listened to the blissful sound of Frost’s giggling as Hit pushed him down against the sofa. Everything that Frost did made Hit’s heart dance.


	16. Ten Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got an ask on my tumblr a while back and the idea was that Hit was Frost’s mentor, but then Frost left to become independent and they were reunited years later… and Frost comes in with his black snuggie XD It’s a little more complicated than that but I said at the time I’d write the reunion scene, so here it is. Enjoy!

Ten years… Ten years it had been since Hit had mentored Frost. Ten years since Frost had thought it better that he be independent. Ten years since Hit had agreed. Ten years since Hit had let him go… and ten years since Hit’s heart had stopped beating. At least, that was how it felt. It barely seemed to twitch without him, though Hit supposed it was moving just like it always had. Food had no smell, drink had no taste… but they did, didn’t they? They hadn’t changed. The world had not lost something. It was Hit who had lost his world.

He’d never cared for much before Frost. In his line of work, it was foolish to. Hit wasn’t a foolish man, and yet a fool he had become. Only a fool would nurse an injured bird, and expect it not to fly away. Had Frost belonged in a cage Hit would have put him in one. But he didn’t. So Hit didn’t. He taught Frost what he needed to know; he gave him the skills and the mind-set to survive on his own… and off Frost went, to survive on his own. Hit hadn’t expected any less… because expectation and hope were not the same thing. Hit had no right to stop Frost leaving. It was the best thing for Frost – it would do him good to be on his own; to not rely on Hit. He couldn’t grow with Hit there; he couldn’t become truly independent. Frost knew that; it was why he’d left. Hit knew it as well; it was why he’d let him go. In silence. He’d hoped it wouldn’t matter after a while. He’d hoped that he would forget Frost, and find another – or none at all, actually. Hit had a better quality of life when he didn’t need someone else to be happy. He thrived alone. So… he’d hoped he would get over Frost, and move on… although he wasn’t sure if he could. Not with his feelings as intense as they were. After all, hope and expectation were not the same thing. 

So… ten years had carried Hit’s twitching heart. Through ten years of numbness. Ten years of not caring whether he lived or died; ten years of taking jobs and becoming wealthier beyond imagination, just to pass the time. Ten years of not being able to smell, or taste, or enjoy the life of luxury that others could nothing but dream of. Ten years, to the day… Hit had never expected to see Frost again. But… expectation and hope were not the same thing. 

Before he even opened the door, Hit knew who it was. They were hiding their aura, but Hit knew. They were using a different knock, but still… somehow, Hit knew. His heart was twitching a little faster than usual; the lost fragrances of blooming summer flowers were ever so faintly creeping through the open window. Hit opened the door, and he was greeted with a cloak. A warm, black cloak. It stepped into the house, vainly shielding its master as if Hit didn’t know who he was. He knew who he was. Of course he knew. Hit’s eyes were fixed on the cloaked figure as he came to a stop in the hallway, every part of him covered except his tail. His beautiful lizard tail. Already his skin looked tougher. Living alone had served him well. It had been the right decision, without a doubt. Still… Hit was happy as heaven that he had returned. 

His body tensed as the figure turned to face him, and raised his hands to his hood. Hit swallowed, his twitching heart steadily beginning to pound. The life was returning to him. The world was returning. He could smell the summer evening again; he could taste the remnants of his dinner beverage still on his tongue. Then Hit’s heart really started to throb when the figure removed his hood, and looked at Hit with those bright red eyes. They were… incredible. They looked amazing – far greater than they had before. He was ten years older, and ten years stronger. Ten years more powerful, ten years more radiant… Ten years had served him well. Hit was ever so proud that he had gone.  
“Hi.” Frost smiled at his old mentor, the fire of ten years’ worth of experience and training burning bright in his eyes. He looked amazing… and Hit’s heart was going crazy at the sight of him. So crazy that Hit could barely even breathe. “Did you miss me?”  
“Uh.” Hit grunted, unable to speak anything else. He hardly felt he needed to; he could feel the smile on his face as clearly as he was certain Frost could see it. Even if he cared to try, he was sure he could never hide the happiness from his eyes. “… Welcome home.”


	17. Pocket Frit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a wee little sketch to go with this ask:-  
> http://coldphoenix.tumblr.com/post/164091885400/what-if-frost-held-hits-hand-while-the-assassin  
> Enjoy!

Hit walked at a steady pace down the street, ignoring the busy sounds of traffic and people passing him by. His hands were tucked away in his coat pockets, his face expressionless as always… until he felt a slightly warmth. Specifically, on his hand. He stopped moving, to look down at the slender figure that was standing next to him, halted by Hit’s sudden stop. It was Frost. His… ‘partner’, was probably the word now. They had nobody to announce it to, but to each other they were official. Frost was Hit’s partner now, and he had his hand in Hit’s pocket… and he was using it to hold onto Hit’s. … Why?  
“Are you okay?” Hit questioned.  
“Yes.” Frost frowned up at him, seemingly annoyed. “Why have you stopped? Come on!” He tugged impatiently on the submerged hand, pushing Hit’s hand and his own against the inside of Hit’s pocket. “You said you would take me shopping. So take me.”  
“I have no intention of going back on my word…” Hit spoke, a slight look of confusion upon his face. Slight confusion… and plenty of surprise. “Your… hand is in my pocket.”  
“Very observant of you.” Frost sniped, and tugged at him once again. “Come on.”  
“… Aren’t you concerned that it looks… odd?” Hit asked.  
“Humph.” Frost huffed arrogantly. “You’re always saying nobody would dare harm me as long as I’m with you. So I’m assuming they wouldn’t dare make comments either?”  
“I… I suppose not.” Hit mumbled.  
“Well then.” Frost narrowed his eyes at Hit, bossily. Then he firmly squeezed Hit’s hand. “I’m not going to ask you again. You’re getting **very** close to annoying me.”  
“Sorry.” Hit’s face flushed slightly, and he felt a tingling warmth in his heart, a warmth he so often felt when Frost’s bossiness and attempts to look intimidating charmed him. Frost really had no idea how adorable he was…

A small smile found its way onto Hit’s lips, and he returned the gesture by fondly squeezing Frost’s hand. “Let’s buy you something fitting for an emperor.”  
“That’s more like it.” Frost smirked. They continued walking down the street, their hands intertwined in Hit’s coat pocket.


	18. tumblr ask - Blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A while back I got a few Frit asks on my tumblr, and now that my original is nearly finished I finally have the time to write them. So, here's the first one. I hope it was worth the wait!

**What if Frost was blind when Hit found him in the alleyway?**

Frost flinched at the sound of approaching sirens, and instinctively turned away from the feeling of fast moving air. Dammit… he was going to get caught. He knew it. His days were numbered. He used to be able to sense the ki of the authorities; he didn’t need his sight to know where they were and how close they were to finding him… it was different now, though. The longer Frost remained at large the bigger a threat the universe deemed him, and so now only the very best members of the police force were sent to find him – and they all knew how to hide their ki. He wasn’t safe anymore… he needed his sight now. He couldn’t go on like this; he couldn’t survive like this… _**Fuck**_!

Frost pressed his palms and the tip of his tail against the rugged walls of the alleyway, desperately feeling his way to safety. He knew he would be safer hidden between buildings; he could feel how narrow this alleyway was. He could hear the rain cascading down around him; he could feel the wet droplets on his skin. He knew he would be harder to find in this weather; this rain was heavy, and it would help hide him… but still, he knew… it was only a matter of time. Fuck. _Fuck_!

He felt his way down the alleyway, a good distance from the road, and he immediately knelt down, throwing his soaked cloak over as much of his body as he could. Had he escaped…? Did they see him? The sirens were growing quieter; it sounded like they were moving further away… He might have made it. If they hadn’t seen him… Frost’s heart was racing; the sharp, icy chill of fear coursed through his veins… but it was getting warmer. Steadily, his heart rate slowed. His quick, frantic breaths became softer and calmer, the horribly humiliating feeling of being scared started to subside as he began to feel safe. Okay… he hadn’t been seen. It was okay now… it was okay…

_Tap. Tap_. All at once, his fear returned. Frost’s heart started to race again, his body became cold with fear once more; his eyes, unable to see, were wide and his damaged pupils dilated as he jerked his head towards the sound. The sound of footsteps. Fuck… fuck! Please let this be a common thug. He silently begged that it was just someone he could easily take out – even blind, Frost could still take on the average mortals of this planet. Please… please…   
“It’s been a while.” Frost’s heart stopped. That voice… he recognised that voice. It had been a long time since he’d heard it, but… it was more terrifying than the sirens. It was Hit… Hit the assassin! Shit! Frost immediately leapt to his feet and started to run, when the sound of more sirens caused him to stop. Shit… shit! “Calm down.” Hit’s voice came again. “I have business with you.” Frost paused for a moment, his heart still racing in his chest. Business…? Business…? Was this a job…? Hit was here to kill him…

Hit stared at Frost, frowning slightly at the look in his eyes. They were unfocused, and wide… Frost wasn’t looking at him. Not properly. Not how Hit had expected him to… Hit swallowed, and his lips parted slightly as he realised… oh, no… “Are you blind…?” Hit asked.   
“I…” Frost turned his head and moved his eyes in Hit’s direction, in an attempt to give the impression that he could see… but it was useless. He knew it must be useless.   
“… What happened to you?” Hit spoke softly.   
“Is it any concern of yours?” Frost demanded. “If you’re here to execute me, this will make your job easier.”

_Tap tap tap_. Frost flinched, and stepped back at the sound of Hit’s footsteps approaching him. Shit… shit! He tried to think of something to do; he couldn’t see Hit’s position. In this rain and wind he couldn’t even feel Hit’s movements, not clearly enough to be able to avoid them… _shit_! _Gasp_! Frost let out a sharp breath when he felt Hit’s hand on him, and he started to tremble. He was going to die… he was going to die…

Hit stared down at Frost, at his eyes… Part of him was grateful Frost couldn’t see him, so that he couldn’t see the look of sorrow upon Hit’s face. Seeing Frost like this… it broke his heart. Cold, and starving, and injured… this wasn’t what Frost deserved. This wasn’t what Hit wanted for him. Hit had an overwhelming desire to change it.   
“I’m not here to kill you.” He spoke. He smirked slightly when Frost looked up at him; they met eyes, although Frost couldn’t see. It was amazing… although they were damaged, Frost’s eyes were still so beautiful. It was a blessing that Frost couldn’t see how longingly Hit was gazing into them now. He could stare at them forever… and he hoped to, once they were restored. “… Come on.” Hit smiled. “You’re coming with me.”


	19. Champagne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t going to write anything that wasn’t on my to-do list… but when I heard about Frost I got this idea right away, and after I saw the episode I just wanted to write it. So… have some sad Frit.  
> Comments and reblogs are appreciated, thank you :)

Champagne. Dinner at a high classed restaurant; one with tasteful, subtle live music in the background and a fine view of the city. Somewhere with exquisite décor and rare food. Candles… red candles, for the atmosphere. Fireworks…

Hit pictured it, once more. He pictured it so often. The perfect date with Frost. They had been living together in the build-up to the Tournament of Power; Lord Champa had requested Hit collect Frost from the streets and allow him to stay at his home. Hit had been only too happy to oblige, although he had never said. He had never confessed to anyone how long he had wanted Frost to live with him. How long he had wanted to see him again, ever since the day he had first laid eyes upon him in that tournament. It pained him that they didn’t sleep in the same bed. Frost didn’t know how he felt… Hit hadn’t told him, and he wouldn’t. Not yet. It was too soon. It would be weird – Frost would freak out, and any chance Hit had of winning his heart would be gone. But… Hit had a plan. It started with the Tournament of Power. They would win it. Together. Then no doubt the warriors of Universe 6 would get together in celebration; that was when Hit would ask him. He would enjoy the company of his teammates for a socially acceptable amount of time; he would share in their glory and victory, and make them feel like he wasn’t the only reason Universe 6 had won… because in all honesty, Hit didn’t really think they stood a chance without him. The saiyans were good, but at most they were equal to the saiyans of Universe 7. Hit was carrying this team. He knew it, and he hoped by the end of the Tournament, Frost would come to know it too. It was slightly cheesy, but Frost seemed to value power, and Hit hoped to impress him with his own. Frost already knew how rich he was and what sort of lifestyle Hit had to offer him… it seemed like there was only one thing left to prove. Then, Hit would ask him. At the celebration, Hit would ask if he wanted to dine somewhere more private, more classy, more fitting to someone of Frost’s social status and pedigree… and Hit had little doubt that Frost would say no.

Then champagne, dinner at a high classed restaurant with tasteful, subtle music and a fine view… Hit would arrange candles, and a display of fireworks… and he hoped with all his heart that when the date was over, Frost would agree to another. All Hit had to worry about was not telling Frost he loved him – not too soon, anyway. He would eventually… actually, he could hardly wait for that. But… too soon would ruin it. Confessing too soon would ruin it; asking him out too soon would ruin it… This tournament was everything to Hit. It was the reason he’d been able to meet Frost again; it was the reason all those sleepless nights of longing, and unfulfilled dreams of seeing Frost’s heavenly face once more had become a reality. It was the reason Frost was living with him – platonically yes, for now… but still. Hit was happier now that he had been in as long as he could remember, and he was sure that if Frost said yes he would become happier still. This tournament could be the reason Frost said yes. If they won together, and had a reason to celebrate, and talk, and become intimate… that was all Hit desired.

He turned his head to the sound of footsteps, and Frost joined him at the doorway to his home. The icejin stared up at him, nerves hidden behind a bold, confident façade.   
“Ready to go?” he asked.   
“Yes.” Hit nodded, holding back a smile. The smile he always held back, every time he looked at Frost. Being around him was such a wonderful joy, one that brought life into Hit’s otherwise empty being. A part of him wasn’t sure he would be able to handle it if they were an item; he was certain such intense happiness would take years off Hit’s life… But it was a worthy sacrifice, to spend that shortened life at Frost’s side. “Come on.” Hit answered calmly, and emotionlessly, paying no tribute to the dancing in his heart. “Let’s go.” Then the two of them stepped outside, to meet with their teammates. 

*

Champagne. Dinner at a high classed restaurant; one with tasteful, subtle live music in the background and a fine view of the city – or a beautiful lake, if Frost preferred. Hit’s mind wandered through the hundreds of restaurants he’d dined at over the years, all very exclusive and very bank-breaking. Of course he would offer no less to Frost. As he stood amongst the warriors at the Tournament of Power, studying his competition, he also thought of all the places he could take him. Somewhere with exquisite décor and rare food, of course. Seafood? Or steak? Frost ate seafood more often than not, but he was fond of rare meat from the most tender animals from time to time. Good wine, Hit couldn’t forget that. The entire evening would be ruined if the wine wasn’t to Frost’s taste; Frost would have a face on him all night. Then candles… red candles of course, for the atmosphere. Fireworks, or perhaps a live theatrical performance, there were some restaurants that offered that. Or would Frost prefer to see a fight…? The trouble was the fighting restaurants tended to have a smaller selection of food and wine, and the people of the planet were often unsavoury barbarians with not a manner between them, not even the rich ones. Plus perhaps Frost would be sick of watching fights after this tournament…  
“Hey.” Frost’s voice caught Hit’s attention, and he looked down at the icejin at his side. “Good luck.” Frost smirked, cockily to calm his hidden nerves.   
“Thank you.” Hit smirked back. _“I love you.”_ He almost said. He wanted to say, but he was intelligent enough not to.   
“When we win, we should all celebrate.” Frost said.   
“Of course.” Hit nodded. _“Somewhere nice, just you and me…”_ Somewhere with champagne, fine food, candles…  
“Come on.” Caulifla’s voice interrupted Hit’s thoughts. “It’s time to start.”

*

The champagne should cost no less than 500,000 zeni a bottle – a million, preferably. Of course, that would be on the date, after the party Hit was sure he would be obliged to attend with his teammates. A couple had been knocked out already – Hit had expected as much. They were average, really. Hit had been watching the way they’d battled – the way everyone had battled. He’d been disappointed to see the quality of his opponents. A tournament of power? This was more like a training camp – or a bad comedy show, for some universes. Hit had always been certain that his universe would win. With himself allied with Frost and the saiyans – particularly that timid one with hidden anger issues – how could they not? Still, though. At least the tournament would be over sooner than he’d expected. The sooner this was done with, the sooner he could spend time with Frost… Decent time. Close time. Intimate time… Hit’s cheeks darkened as he thought about it. He was disappointed in himself; had he no control? He felt ashamed. He didn’t want to disrespect Frost by thinking about him in such a way – Frost wasn’t a cheap piece of meat, far from it. But Hit couldn’t help it… every time Frost looked at him he fell more in love, and watching the way Frost had been so graciously fighting in this tournament… His movements were like a dance, so delicate and sophisticated. He was such a calm fighter, even when he was angry he had a sort of dignity about him that almost everyone else here lacked. That was the kind of person Frost was. Pure class. Pure grace. He was a work of art.

Hit watched from a safe distance, observing and enjoying the wonderful performance that was Frost in battle. It looked like he’d joined forces with that icejin from Universe 7… Hit didn’t trust him. In many ways he was like Frost, but much worse. Much more selfish and vicious… More experienced, actually. Frost could certainly be selfish, more often than not, but he wasn’t a particularly nasty person and in many ways he was rather naïve about the world of fighting… which charmed Hit, frankly. This other one though, Hit didn’t trust him… nor did Frost, so it seemed. Hit noticed that Frost was holding a ki ball on his index finger, preparing himself in case his new ally decided to betray him. Good. Frost wasn’t quite that naïve, fortunately, and he seemed to be rather good at seeing a person’s true nature. Hit was somewhat proud of him. He watched with a small smile, as the other icejin’s opponent became weakened, and Frost and his ally seemed to win… … Hm. Actually, Frost seemed rather taken by this other icejin’s new golden transformation. Hit frowned slightly, and immediately made this other person his focus. He was certainly beautiful, Hit had to admit that. Beautiful, and clearly strong – much stronger than Frost… who was that guy? Frost seemed to quite admire him. Reluctantly, Hit started to panic. He felt threatened. He’d been certain he could win Frost’s heart. With patience, and money, and champagne and good food and a lifestyle that Frost deserved… Hit was well aware of how shallow the snowy icejin could be, and they got along well, so he’d become quite confident that with the finer things in life, combined with Hit’s strength – that would be displayed in full view of Frost during this tournament – Frost would choose to accept Hit as his suitor… but now. This guy. _Who_ was this guy? A fellow icejin, someone that Frost could relate to in a way that Hit couldn’t possibly. He was beautiful, and powerful… did he have money? Hit really was in trouble if he had money – money would mean he had everything Hit had to offer and more. 

Frost was in awe of him… it was obvious by the way Frost was looking at him. Hit couldn’t hear what they were saying, but Frost seemed ever so thrilled… Dammit! Oh – wait, what was that? Hit’s eyes widened slightly. The other icejin had reverted back to his white form, and he’d bulked up… Oh, no. Hit felt enraged, so much so that he felt physically sick. If that icejin thought he was bringing that ridiculous, out of proportion body near the beauty of Frost – … Hit stopped. He paused, and swallowed. Frost had… done the same. Hit didn’t know he could do that. Suddenly Frost had changed his appearance, to make his muscles much thicker and wider. He looked… more powerful. What had happened to his beautiful slim, delicate little frame? The one that Hit had wanted to hold so close for so long, and pleasure and worship… This body looked like it could… well… it looked like it could crush Hit. He felt his cheeks darken, and he had to look away before his thoughts became any more inappropriate. They were crude! He shouldn’t be thinking like this – he and Frost weren’t even an item yet, it wasn’t respectful! Hit exhaled, forcing himself to calm down. His heart was racing suddenly, partly from the thought of Frost looking like… that… and partly from the thought of another suitor claiming him. No. No, Hit had to leave, before his thoughts got the better of him and he did something foolish. He had to focus. On expensive champagne, a sophisticated, respectful dinner at an equally sophisticated and respectful restaurant, with calming music and a fine view – of scenery! Just scenery… Good food, red candles, to set the atmosphere, and match the bedsheets they would find themselves in… No! Stop. Hit scolded himself. No. No thoughts like that now. Just fireworks, of the literal kind! Or a performance – a _theatrical_ performance, with actors and music! Or fighting… literal fighting…

Hit swallowed, his heart racing. His thoughts were becoming so lewd he was angry at himself, and he became angrier still... with what happened next. Oh, that had _not_ just happened. No… No! Hit’s eyes widened, when all at once Frost ended up in the spectator’s chair, with that horrific golden icejin staring up at him. Taunting him. Hit glared down at him, his rage boiling his blood as it became all too clear what had happened. That person had betrayed Frost. He had used him, to take advantage of him – no! That was not acceptable. Not in any world was that acceptable! How _dare_ he harm Frost, how dare he betray him, and upset him in such a way! Frost was clearly distressed – humiliated! Insulted! Hit would not stand for it. Though he couldn’t deny he was angry at himself. If he hadn’t become so distracted, he could have protected Frost from the blast. Why was he such a pervert? He didn’t deserve Frost like this! He stared up at Frost in the spectator’s seat, his heart sinking in dismay. No… Frost didn’t belong there. It was beneath him. Hit was supposed to protect him. He should have protected him. But… Hit would make it right. He would avenge Frost. He would knock out this golden icejin, in Frost’s name. Perhaps it was good, actually… in a twisted, selfish sort of way. Avenging Frost might help Hit win his love’s heart. Of course he deserved to be avenged. Any suitor that wasn’t willing to fight for him wasn’t worthy of Frost’s love. And so… Hit would make it his mission. To win Frost’s heart, and avenge him. He would slay the one that had betrayed him, all for Frost. All for his love of Frost. And then what would follow… Hit smiled to himself. Champagne… a lot of expensive champagne, that they would drink together, in the private intimacy of a –  
“No!”

… a high classed… … where did Frost go…?  
“No attacks from outside.”   
“Do it again and we’ll erase all of Universe 6.”

Erase…? It was that word. That word that made Hit’s racing heart stop. That word that made his warm, love-struck blood turn cold. Erase…? Hit stared helplessly at the empty space where Frost had been. It was… it was gone. All of it. The champagne, and the dinner… and the music, and the view… the candles… the fireworks… Frost… They were gone. Just like that. Hit felt his body shaking; his vision blurring… …   
… Erased.


	20. Dream Come True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad about Champagne… so I always planned to write an adult reunion XD I was going to upload them together but I didn’t get time, and I wanted Champagne to sink in first… So, here’s the reunion now. Hit missed him ^____^

_Giggle. Squeal_! Frost bit his lip, his eyes scrunching shut and a small, cute blush forming on his face as Hit’s calloused lips tickled their way down his body. _Hmm_ … Frost purred in satisfaction, twisting into the touch as Hit’s rough, firm hands groped him and massaged his flesh, squeezing him tightly all over.  
“Is this good for you…?” Hit breathed against Frost’s skin, taking in the sweet scent of the lover he had missed so much.  
“Mm-hm…” Frost groaned back, a satisfied smile upon his lips. “I should get erased more often.”  
“ _No_.” Hit spoke coldly, and looked up at Frost from his midsection. “Don’t even joke about that. I never want that to happen to you again.”  
“Alright…” Frost mumbled awkwardly. “… You know… I don’t even remember it.” He smirked, and looked at Hit teasingly. “I haven’t missed you at all.”  
“Is that so…?” Hit grunted, planting his lips against Frost’s skin once again.

He slid his hand up Frost’s tail and squeezed the base, earning a low, ecstatic moan from Frost’s throat as he touched upon Frost’s most sensitive nerves. “Well… I’ve missed you.” He said, his eyes closed in bliss as he listened to Frost’s moaning. This might not mean as much to Frost as it did to him, but Hit hardly cared about that. He was just glad to have him back. Finally… he actually had a reason to live, now that Frost was back. He could barely express how much he had missed him. How often he had dreamed about him coming home; how much he had wanted to hold him and lie with him and touch his body once more… Hit could barely believe his dreams had come true. He would never let Frost go again… and he was determined to show him how much he had been missed. He extended his tongue out, to trail it along Frost’s beautiful, delicious flesh. Oh, how he’d missed this taste…

Frost giggled at the sensation of it, squirming gleefully as Hit’s warm tongue made its way down his body, and Hit’s teeth softly bit his side. Frost had wondered how long it would take him to get there… he’d spent a good ten minutes just kissing and biting Frost’s neck, while his hands caressed him and massaged him all over. It felt amazing! Frost was loving this!   
“How long has it been again…?” Frost asked.   
“Two months.” Hit answered. “You really have no concept of it?”   
“No.” Frost said. “I was in that spectator’s chair, and I took a shot at Frieza… at then the next thing I know, I’m here.”   
“There were two months in between.” Hit replied.   
“I don’t remember.” Frost shrugged. “I was erased, not dead. Time didn’t pass by for me.”   
“It did for…” Hit swallowed, unable to finish his sentence when a familiar object slid down his naked body, and touched his organ. “For… for me…” He buried his face into Frost’s abs, and moaned lowly. “Frost…”   
“Hmm…?” Frost smirked, his eyes lighting up at what a reaction his tail was getting from him. Hit was usually much calmer than this… It really had been two months, hadn’t it? He seemed rather desperate. In a childish way, Frost found it amusing.   
“Ah…” Hit whimpered, his hands tightly gripping Frost’s thighs, enough that it hurt him. “Frost… please… I have to – right now!”   
“I can see.” Frost sniggered.

He rolled onto his stomach and rested his head on his arms, as if he were about to fall asleep, and lifted up his tail. “Come on then.” He sighed teasingly, and closed his eyes. “Before you come on the bed.”   
“No… no no.” Hit breathed. “Please, turn around. I want to see your face.”   
“Hmm…” Frost smirked into his arms, his eyes still closed. “It’s much more comfortable for me in this position.”   
“I know.” Hit sobbed, guilt riddling his heart. He really didn’t want to deny Frost’s request; he wanted Frost to get whatever he wanted, and be as comfortable as he wanted… but he’d not gazed into Frost’s eyes for so long. He’d missed him so much… he _had_ to be facing him. He just needed it… “But please – I need this –” He was silenced by Frost’s tail in his mouth, and Frost turned his head to look up at Hit. He laughed in amusement at Hit’s obvious agony, and tickled the tip of his tail against the roof of Hit’s mouth.   
“Fine.” Frost spoke. “But afterwards, I want a blowjob.”

Hit nodded obediently; he’d never planned to do anything else. Of course he would pleasure Frost – Frost didn’t even need to ask! “And I want to do you.” Frost demanded. Hit’s eyes widened, and he nodded his head frantically, causing Frost to laugh. “Alright, tough guy.” Frost sniggered, pulling his tail from Hit’s mouth. Hit caught it as it left, and planted a few quick kisses on it before it got away.   
“Thank you…” He breathed. He rolled Frost onto his back and parted his legs, his body trembling in anticipation of what was about to come. “But I… I won’t last very long.”   
“Yeah – I know.” Frost huffed. “Just make it rough at least.”   
“Yes sir…” Hit held Frost down, and keenly gave into his lover’s commands.


	21. tumblr ask - Being Hit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no commissions right now and Regal has quietened down slightly so I’m going to use this time to work on asks and requests – but I’m still way behind so please don’t send me any more requests for now!  
> Anyway I’ll try to do a couple a week, starting with this one XD It was so much fun to write… I made it a little silly haha. Hope it was worth the wait!

**Do you think that when Frost is super bored at home he tries to wear Hit clothes, and pretend to be Hit or making some vandalism like graffiti on the streets and things like that?**

Frost sighed, struggling to stay awake as he watched TV. He wasn’t tired… he was just bored. And his wrist was hurting from resting his head in his hand for too long. Sometimes he wished he had Hit’s life… Chasing down targets normally seemed so tedious to Frost. He wouldn’t have an issue with killing them, but he was very impatient… he would get frustrated with the amount of time and effort it took to track them down. Also he didn’t like working for anybody else. But… it was a way to pass the time. When Frost was bored like this, the thought of being Hit was sort of appealing. Chasing down victims, and watching them struggle to fight him, knowing there was no way they could win. Hit always had that calm face, like he just knew he was stronger and better than them… it must be satisfying. Frost sniggered at the thought of it, and looked towards Hit’s coat hung up on the rack. It got dirty on his last job; it needed dry cleaning… Hit had a couple. He actually didn’t like to do his jobs in clothes that were stained from the last. … … Hm…

Frost didn’t really know how, but at some point he’d gone from lying on the sofa to being in the bedroom, staring at himself in the mirror as he wore Hit’s coat. He held a cold, emotionless expression upon his face and put his hands in his pockets, ignoring the trail of fabric that lay behind him. Hit’s clothes were far too big for Frost… The bottom of his coat was on the floor and his t-shirt was like a dress. But… that didn’t put Frost off. He was Hit now.  
“Don’t move.” Frost spoke in a calm, low voice, watching his reflection. “This is already over.”

_Bang_! He imagined the single ki beam going into them as he withdrew his hand from his pocket and pointed it at his reflection like a gun. The second he fired he put his hand away again, and imagined watching them fall to the ground. In an instant, they were done. Then Hit would say something cool… No, actually. No he wouldn’t. He would remain perfectly quiet, and… “Well.” Frost removed his hand from his pocket again, and pretended to look at that weird device Hit used to find his next target. “The next one is… uh…” Fuck, who should he kill next? Who didn’t he like? “… Weird clown?” That creepy clown god from one of the other universes… No, actually… That was stupid. Who would hire a mortal assassin to kill a God of Destruction? And Hit never took on clients he wasn’t certain he could kill… “… Spray paint tramp.” That guy. That was a better choice. The tramp from when Frost was on the run… the one that had tried to trade Frost’s robe for an empty spray paint can. Frost saw him around a few times after that. He kept trying to get things off Frost in exchange for empty cans – when Frost _knew_ he had full cans in his pocket! Not that Frost would have accepted the full cans in exchange for his robe, but still… Who the hell tries to buy stuff with trash? “Tramp…” Frost glared at his reflection, and smirked as he imagined killing his target in a cool subtle way. He imagined the full spray paint cans falling to the ground, and in a poetic sort of way Hit would scoop them up, because they were his now… _Owned_. Frost looked down at his hands, imagining holding the cans. He never really understood spray painting. What was so fun about it anyway? It was nothing more than common vandalism, as far as Frost was concerned. ‘Street art’, they called it. Humph. Really. What a foolish hobby. … …

_Knock knock_. Several hours later, a worried Hit answered the door. Frost hadn’t been here when he’d come home, and he hadn’t left a note. Hit was about to go out looking for him when the door went. He opened it, to find a policeman standing there… accompanied by a guilty looking Frost in handcuffs. He had his eyes closed and he was hanging his head. He was also wearing…  
“Is that my coat?” Hit frowned. “And my shirt?”  
“This was the address he gave.” The policeman explained. “Do you know him?”  
“Yes…” Hit mumbled, glaring down at Frost. What the hell had he been doing…?  
“We found him vandalising a public building – spray painting it. He doesn’t have any ID. Says his name is Son Goku. Can you confirm that?”  
“… Yes.” Hit nodded convincingly. Unbelievable… Well, it made sense that Frost would give a fake name, he was a wanted criminal after all, and it was a miracle he’d stumbled across probably the only policeman in the universe that didn’t know him. But still… he could have at least picked an icejin name…  
“The only person registered to this address is Hit.” The policeman said.  
“Yes – I’m Hit. He’s a friend. He’s staying with me right now.” Hit narrowed his eyes at the policeman. “May I have him please?”  
“… Here.” The policeman removed Frost’s handcuffs, and handed Hit a piece of paper. “He said you would pay his fine. If it isn’t paid within 48 hours, we’ll be back to arrest him.”  
“Understood. Thank you, Officer.” Hit nodded.  
“Goodnight.”

The policeman left, and Hit watched as Frost sheepishly made his way into the house. He closed the door behind him, and folded his arms as he looked at the icejin. He had a lot of explaining to do.  
“Well?” Hit demanded.  
“… I was bored so I was being you.” Frost mumbled, his eyes fixed on the floor. His face was violet…  
“And the vandalising?” Hit frowned. “I thought that sort of thing was below you.”  
“… It’s street art.” Frost uttered, his face turning even darker as his embarrassment grew. The policeman didn’t even let him finish it… Nobody would understand the message… “… And it is.” He quickly glanced up at Hit, before looking down again. “… Sorry.”  
“It’s alright…” Hit sighed. “Just – take those clothes off, they don’t fit you.” He smirked slightly, somewhat amused by Frost’s embarrassment. “The real Goku is taller.”  
“Shup up…”


	22. tumblr ask - Cold and Clingy

**Frit fic where Frost is cold like a lizard and craves warmth and Hit is very warm and confused over Frost being so clingy and wanting to snuggle all of sudden, wrapping tail and limbs around him, forcing Hit to lie in uncomfortable position unable to move**

Hit stealthily stepped into his bedroom, and settling his eyes upon the sleeping icejin within. It was late… he normally finished his jobs much earlier than this, but the target had been difficult to find. He knew Frost wouldn’t mind, though. Hit occasionally came home late when Frost was already asleep, and it didn’t bother Frost at all – in fact, he’d admitted that he sometimes liked having the time to himself. So Hit never felt guilty, as long as he didn’t disturb Frost’s slumber. He silently removed his clothing, and slipped into bed beside his lover. He slid his arms around Frost, and gave him a small hug. Not too firmly… He didn’t want to wake him. He just wanted to hold him for a moment, and smell him… He’d missed him. He always missed him. He wanted to feel the smoothness of Frost’s body in his hands, and the smallness of his frame. Just for a moment… … Perfect. As always. Frost was perfect… 

Hit planted a kiss upon the sleeping icejin’s head, and turned away to give him room. Frost liked to have space when he slept, and he seldom allowed Hit to hold him for as long as he desired. Still, though… it was always wonderful to just hold him at all. Hit was always so grateful for every small moment they shared… it was enchanting. 

He exhaled contently, and closed his eyes, settling down to sleep. Then… he felt Frost move. Oh, no… had he disturbed him? He hadn’t intended to –  
“Mm!” Frost grunted, sounding annoyed. Dammit… Hit felt guilty; he hadn’t meant to wake him.  
“Sor –” Hit tried to apologise, but before he could manage a single word he found Frost’s small frame draping itself across him. This was unusual… Frost sometimes hugged back or touched him with his tail, but never this. This was… clingy. Frost pulled Hit onto his side, to face him, and he clung to him. Really clung to him. His nails dug into Hit’s skin – it hurt, actually… He entangled his legs within Hit’s, and his tail slithered around Hit’s chest, securing him in place. It was tight… “Frost…?” Hit whispered, somewhat confused. He was worried, actually… He tried not to be – Frost didn’t seem particularly upset, he wasn’t even really awake… but he’d never clung to Hit like this before. Hit didn’t know what was going on…  
“Heating’s broken.” Frost mumbled sleepily. “Had bath… then got out…” He shivered, a frown forming upon his face as he relived it, and his grip on Hit tightened… It was getting difficult to breathe… “Cold…”  
“I see…” Hit mumbled. Hm. So there was nothing wrong… That was a relief. Frost was just attempting to suck all the warmth from Hit’s being and take it for himself. Well… that wasn’t particularly uncharacteristic behaviour… Honestly, Hit wouldn’t mind warming him up. He would welcome it, in fact. He would savour every moment of closeness, and bask in the euphoric warmth of holding Frost’s body in his, as he always did. That was… what he would ordinarily do, anyway. It was what he wanted to do. But… honestly, right now… At this particular moment in time, and as much as it pained him, he had to admit… “It’s too tight, Frost…” Hit whispered. “I can’t breathe…”  
“Mm…” Frost hummed, sounding even sleepier than before. He briefly used his tail to force Hit’s arms around him, coating him in their warmth. He nuzzled his head against Hit’s chest, keeping their bodies as close to each other as they could possibly be… and he smiled contently. “Warm…”

Hit sighed. He felt a little guilty. He didn’t want to deny Frost warmth, especially if he’d had to spend the evening without heating. Hit’s home was wonderful, and Frost loved living there, but without warmth Hit knew how quickly he could start to hate it. But… Frost’s grip really was too tight. Aside from the breathing issue, Hit’s back was starting to hurt…  
“Just…” Hit attempted to move away, only for Frost to clamp down on him fiercely, restricting his movements even more. “Frost – just loosen up a little –”  
“Rrrr!” A low, angered growl escaped Frost’s throat, and Hit knew he had been defeated. … Hm. Well… maybe this was his fault. He should have checked the heating before he went out… If he survived the night without being crushed, he would fix it.


	23. Whiskey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got over my little breakdown somewhat… I thought of this as an idea for Hit Day (January 10th) but couldn’t bring myself to write it, even though it’s so short. I’m glad I made myself do this now though… I think it turned out okay? It seems okay lol.

He took a sip of his drink. Whiskey. Neat. Hit never tarnished it with ice or a mixer. Well… that particular whiskey cost one million zeni a bottle, so Frost could hardly blame him for keeping it as pure as he could. Not that Frost understood Hit’s appreciation for the stuff… whiskey was far too bitter and tangy for him. Still, though… Hit had cheaper bottles to choose from. The fact that he was drinking that particular one said something about his mood. He seemed to have a strong need to unwind…

Hit took another sip, and closed his eyes. What a day… what a long, tedious day. Spent in the freezing cold, chasing down an elusive ice-dwelling target that didn’t want to be found. Hit got him though, eventually. He always got them eventually. But it had taken longer than he’d planned; he’d actually hoped to fit two jobs in today. He would have to work tomorrow now… He’d hoped to have tomorrow off. But it was either work tomorrow or work all of tonight, and by the time this job was done Hit had been too cold and tired to do anything but go home to Frost’s picturesque face. Maybe he was getting old… or maybe he was just too heavily in love. Likely… both were true.   
“You seem stressed.” Frost’s silky voice came from the bed, tugging a small smile onto Hit’s cold, calloused lips. The icejin watched as his lover exhaled, his muscular chest steadily falling as it released its stress. Then he set the glass down, and opened his eyes.   
“I am stressed.” He replied. “I was hoping coming home would change that.”   
“Oh really?” Frost smirked teasingly, the tip of his tail twitching in excitement. Hit wanted it rough tonight, he could tell. The tenser his body, the harder he wanted to use it. His shoulders were tight, his face was stern – more so than usual – and his breathing was harsh… 

Frost lay on his front across the bed, his tail seductively sliding along it as he spoke. “I do hope you are still in the mood to satisfy me?”   
“Hm.” Hit sniggered slightly, a smirk forming on his lips. “Of course, my love.” He took hold of his t-shirt, and Frost watched as he pulled it over his head, exposing the thick, tight muscles underneath and the smooth purple skin that stretched across them. Frost tried to keep his cool, although his heart was racing as Hit tossed his shirt down and made his way over to the bed. He leaned down, and nuzzled his lips against Frost’s neck. “I doubt you would let me get away with not satisfying you, would you? You slave driver.” He smiled against Frost’s skin as the icejin began to giggle, and the sweet sound of Frost’s pleasure was too much for Hit to bear. He wanted him. He needed him. **Now**!

Hit climbed onto the bed and forcefully threw Frost onto his back, before sinking down on top of him and locking them into a deep, fierce kiss. He could barely unfasten his pants quick enough.


	24. tumblr ask - Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry it took me so long… I don’t even know if you still follow me, but I hope you do… and I hope this was worth the unreasonably long wait. Please let me know if you like it haha XD  
> This one is a little shorter than usual just because of time, but… I think it’s okay for the length? I also made Frost a little more loving at the end. My Frit fics tend to be kind of one-sided, with Hit being in love while Frost is still unsure, but with this one I just felt like hinting that maybe Frost loves him as well. I still made it kind of subtle though… I think that works best. For my style of Frit anyway lol. Anyway, I hope you like it!

**Anon ask: can you do a fanfic of frost touching himself then hit fucks him?**

Frost closed his eyes as he lay back in the bed, enjoying the feeling of clean, soft silk sheets around him. This was it… this was the luxury he deserved. The streets were no place for someone like him. With his power, and status… he belonged here, in a luxurious home with only the finest of fine things surrounding him. Treated like the prince that he was… by Hit. Hit had brought him here. Hit had given him warmth, food, comfort, attention… love, Hit claimed. Frost had never been ‘loved’ before. Not in the way that Hit claimed to love him… but, it was pleasant. Frost could certainly get used to it. Hit gave him everything he wanted. Every moment of Frost’s life was bliss, and Hit seemed to have made it his mission to ensure it stayed that way. Honestly… he might have been the best thing that had ever happened to Frost. And he was hot. 

Frost smiled slightly as he lay there, his hands trailing down his body and onto his sensitive place. He enjoyed touching himself over his lover, and even more so when it led to his lover touching him. Hit would come to bed soon, and pleasure him… and Frost wanted to be ready for it. He stroked himself gently at first, coaxing his erection out of hiding. There was a small bulge under the surface of his flesh, brought on by his comfort and his hazy daydreams of Hit. Frost trailed his fingers along the bugle, and was greeted by the tip of his erection. He bit his lip as he tickled it, keenly greeting the organ and encouraging it to come out of hiding. His hardened length began to poke through his fingers, leaving the moist, warm den that was his body. It was hot and wet to the touch, ready to penetrate or be pleasured… Frost didn’t really care which. He exhaled as he stroked himself, the heat of his erection travelling up his spine. He felt warm all over; his skin was tingling with pleasure, his erection throbbing keenly in his hands. Hit… Hit…   
“Mm…” Frost let out a soft moan, and struggled to stop himself calling out his lover’s name. He wanted Hit here, but he wasn’t about to beg for it. Frost didn’t do that. 

Luckily, he didn’t have to wait. The door opened, and Hit stepped into the room… and stopped before the bed. He gazed at his lover, his lips parting slightly. Frost was… beautiful. Hit could barely see him; he was coated in the sheets and only his head and shoulders were clear, but… Hit saw enough. Frost’s hand was moving under the bed, his eyes closed and his lips parted in pleasure. He looked… appealing. Hit blushed slightly, somewhat embarrassed by how eagerly his body was responding to this delicious sight. Perhaps it was the warmth of the water… Hit had just stepped out of the shower, and he was wearing only a towel over a newly formed, powerful erection. … It wasn’t the water. Hit knew that. He had never really believed it was. The warmth of the shower hadn’t made it easier to become aroused. It was all Frost. Frost often had this effect on him. Hit could go from being perfectly calm and content to a horny wreck in seconds, with his organ readying itself so quickly it sometimes hurt. Like now…

He stared lustfully at Frost, allowing the towel to fall from around his waist as he crawled onto the bed. Frost opened his eyes, and looked at him… He didn’t say anything. He just gave Hit an inviting smile and pulled the covers back, exposing his prepared, beautiful body to his man. Hit had no desire to make his lover wait. 

He leaned down and locked his lips against Frost’s in a firm, heated kiss. They exhaled and panted as their tongues battled each other, Hit’s hands instinctively grabbing hold of Frost’s thighs. He parted Frost’s legs, and he entered him. He let out a low moan as he sank his aching, desperate organ into Frost’s body, and his pleasure was only enhanced when Frost dug his nails into Hit’s thighs and let out a sharp gasp. The icejin hissed and twisted at the sharp, brief pain of Hit’s invasion, but his body soon welcomed the organ into its depths. He arched his back and let out a moan, pulling on Hit’s hips to encourage him to come further inside. Hit panted and started to thrust, too overwhelmed with lust to really pace himself. He took hold of Frost’s slender body and held it in place as he hungrily slammed in and out of it. He soon grew impatient; being inside Frost wasn’t enough. He wanted him closer. He wanted to feel Frost’s moans against his skin. 

Frost grinned excitedly as Hit pulled him up to sit on his lap. He locked his arms around Frost’s back, holding him in a warm embrace as he slammed their lips together once more, kissing him with hot, fierce passion as he pushed wildly into his body. Frost panted and moaned, his nails scraping along Hit’s back, his own erection grinding against the firmness of Hit’s abs. “Mmm…” Frost groaned into his lover’s mouth, and Hit moaned back. Long, and low… he started to tremble. Frost felt Hit’s grip on him loosen, and then tighten again as Hit’s seed spilt inside him. Hmm… that wasn’t as long as Frost had expected, but… mm… He buried his face into Hit’s chest, purring in pleasure as Hit’s hand immediately started to satisfy Frost’s organ, keen for Frost to join him in climax. Hit’s lips trailed down Frost’s neck, his embrace tightening, allowing the bliss of his orgasm to surround them both and pull Frost in its warmth. He felt a moisture on his hand – the texture of Frost’s seed. Accompanied by a beautiful, ecstatic moan. Hit sighed contently, and placed his lips against Frost’s, to hold them together in a warm, loving kiss. Ecstasy always felt so much better when they were in it together.


	25. Request - Blind follow-up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on tumblr made me feel better about my fics by leaving a nice comment on that old ask I did where Frost is blind (I won’t name you here but you know who you are lol), so as a thank you I offered to write something… and they requested a follow-up. Actually this was fun to write, so thank you for requesting it :D I hope you like it!

“This way…”  
“Yes, I can feel it for myself! I don’t need you to help me!” Frost hissed his response at Hit, the heavy burn of embarrassment upon his cheeks. Hit had carried him here… whenever this was. Frost had been reluctant, but Hit had been insistent… and Frost was in no position to argue. He didn’t know where he was being taken, or what would be done… but Hit was hiding his ki, and shielding his movements… without his sight to guide him, Frost had no choice but to trust Hit’s word that he wouldn’t be killed. Though… trust wasn’t something Frost usually favoured.

He moved his tail around him, using it to feel his surroundings. It felt like a doorway…  
“This is my home.” Hit explained, as Frost cautiously stepped forward. He felt a change in texture, and temperature… he was inside. There was a soft bang behind him; the door being closed. Was Hit still here…? What was Frost doing here…? “Champa asked me to find you. He wants you to compete in an upcoming tournament, but…” Hit looked at Frost, his face saddening at the sight of Frost’s eyes. Such beautiful eyes… dull and lost. Frost’s hands and tail feebly moving around, trying to find their way. It was… pathetic. To think Frost had been reduced to this. A poor, disabled being, a mere shadow of what he once was… It broke Hit’s heart.   
“But what?” Frost hissed, bearing his teeth in Hit’s direction. He was so defensive, and aggressive… it was undignified. It wasn’t Frost. Not how Hit had remembered him. Not the vision he’d held of him, in his wildest fantasies and dreams. Frost was calm, and confident… Hit was certain he had his hostile moments, and lost his composure from time to time… but not like this. This Frost was on edge and defensive, even his natural state, because it was how he’d been forced to become. He could no longer carry himself with dignity, and grace… because the universe had bestowed upon him a fate that he did not deserve. Or… perhaps he did deserve it. He had done terrible things, hadn’t he? But… when all was said and done, was there anybody at all who walked the world with clean hands? Even those that were deemed good were deemed so by harming those who were bad. It was a truth that Hit had learned, and used as a reason to not care about the justices and injustices of the world. He cared about himself, his own principles and his own morals… and he cared for Frost. Very deeply. He had every intention of restoring Frost’s sight, and letting him become once again the dignified beauty he deserved to be.   
“You can’t fight in that condition.” Hit stated bluntly, and watched as the anger on Frost’s face grew. Well, it was true. Surely he didn’t think he was in any fit state to compete? “Don’t worry. I’ll restore you. I’ll make some calls, we’ll fix your sight tomorrow. Now… just get settled in here.”

An awkward blush formed on his face, and for a moment he was grateful that Frost couldn’t see it. It was embarrassing… “Do you need me to escort you to your room? There is a bath, and –”  
“You want to wash me?” Frost snarled. “Forget it. Just… give me directions, would you.”   
“Upstairs, third on the right…” Hit answered. “There’s an en-suite bathroom attached.”   
“Thank you.” Frost huffed. He could feel his cheeks burning in embarrassment. This was humiliating… He used to be a proud emperor! Now what was he? A charity case! He wasn’t even in good enough condition to fight… And what would happen if Hit couldn’t restore his sight? Frost didn’t want to think about it. He would be useless to Lord Champa, and that could very well mean he would be killed. He was painfully aware that this might be his last day alive. … Hm. Still. At least he would spend it in comfort. Frost rather liked the idea of bathing… If he was going to die, he just wanted to drown in warm, sweet-smelling water. Oh… that was something… Hm. Well… If he was a guest in Hit’s house, then he was certainly going to treat Hit like a host. It wasn’t as if Hit could do anything about it now. No matter what Frost demanded of him, Hit couldn’t kill him, otherwise Champa would be after his head. It was… rather satisfactory to know that the deadliest hitman in the universe had to endure anything Frost did or said. Frost could have some fun… “Do you have bath salts?” Frost asked. “Or soaks?”   
“Yes, of course.” Hit smiled. It made him happy to say that. The thought of providing for Frost, and giving him what he wanted – making him happy… it brought a small joy to Hit’s heavy heart. “They’re in there already. Um… take your time. I’ll arrange dinner.”   
“Arrange?” Frost spoke. “You aren’t cooking it yourself?”   
“Hm.” Hit smirked. “Frost… People like us don’t prepare our own food.”   
“… No.” Frost smirked slightly, and once again Hit was grateful that Frost couldn’t see the expression upon his face. Frost’s amusement made him smile… “I suppose they don’t. Alright, then. I’ll come down at my own leisure, thank you.”   
“As you wish.” Hit nodded, and watched in dismay as Frost made his way upstairs, cautiously feeling his way through the house. Hit would be ever so grateful for tomorrow…


	26. Request - Blind Bathing 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request was for a follow-up to my last follow-up of Blind lol, in which Hit bathes Frost… but it didn’t seem realistic for him to bathe Frost if he could do it himself, so I made him injured as well… so I guess it’s a combination of Blind and Wounded. Also um… I kind of screwed up and added too much build-up ^_^’ So I’ll post a follow-up with just the bathing lol. I hope you like them!

Hit’s heart broke as he watched Frost move. Slowly… feebly. His legs were coated in blood. His feet were calloused, and his nails cracked from living in poverty upon harsh, dirty streets. He was malnourished, and wounded… covered in cuts and bruises, blind… It was clear from the way Frost so instinctively felt his surroundings that he had lost his sight long ago. … But he had not yet lost his dignity. His cheeks were dark with embarrassment, because he knew what a mess he must look, and he was still proud enough to be ashamed of it. That was good… That was Frost. No doubt he could smell his own blood and the dirt that coated him. No doubt he could feel the pain of his wounds. They needed to be cleaned immediately. It was a wonder he hadn’t been killed by infection already. Most people would have perished by now. Not Frost, though… Even wounded and starving, his body was still strong. What a truly remarkable creature he was.

Hit cast his eyes upon Frost’s small frame, watching as he leaned against the wall, struggling to stand.   
“You should bathe.” Hit stated. “Your wounds will heal faster.”   
“Yes, I know!” Frost hissed. “I… would you just…” He parted his lips, breathing heavily. He pushed his tail into the ground and pressed his palms against the wall, trying to keep himself upright. He’d lost too much blood… He was starving. He didn’t have the energy to stay awake… but he couldn’t… not in front of Hit – it would be humiliating to fall, or… _whew_. Frost took a breath, trying to regain his composure. But he failed. Hit almost came to tears as he watched him. Broken and hurt, struggling to stand… he was pale, and swaying slightly…   
“Frost –”

_Plop_. As soon as Frost’s body gave in, Hit was there to catch him. He cradled Frost in his arms, staring down at him. His eyes were still open. They were blank, and dead… but he was still breathing. “Frost…?” Hit uttered. No response. He’d fainted. … “Fuck.” Hit looked away, flinching at what had become of Frost. He didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve to be in this condition, to look like this. … Hit would restore him. He would take care of him. He had to. Holding Frost against him, to retain as much warmth in the smaller being as he could, he made his way upstairs.

*

Frost awoke to the sound of running water, and a softness underneath him… and a sweet scent in the air. What… what had happened…? Where was he…? The water stopped… “Oh… you’re awake. Good. I ran a bath for you.” Came Hit’s voice from above him, and Frost turned his head towards the sound. “You need to clean yourself. Here –”  
“Get off me!” Frost snatched his hand away when Hit started to grab it, and the sudden movement made him feel faint again. Kami… he couldn’t move like this…   
“I won’t hurt you.” Hit spoke. “I’ve been asked by Lord Champa to keep you here, and get you ready for the tournament…” He looked at Frost, and hoped he could at least hear the sincerity in Hit’s voice even if he couldn’t see it upon his face. “Please… let me provide for you. You have cared for yourself for so long… allow me to do it now.”   
“… Hm.” Frost grunted. What was he talking about? It almost sounded like Hit was offering to be his servant. Well… that was exactly what it was. Hit knew the language Frost spoke, and he knew he would only accept pity if it was in the form of worship. Hit was glad to be a servant to Frost, if it meant Frost would allow him to help him heal. “… Alright.” Frost placed his hand in Hit’s, and arrogantly scoffed. “You may escort me to the bathroom.”   
“Thank you…” Hit smiled.

He held Frost’s hand, allowing the smaller being to lean on him as he guided him towards the bathroom, and into the bath. He watched as Frost’s body became submerged in the warm, sweet-smelling water. Hit had filled it with soaks and scents, in an effort to provide Frost with as much luxury as he could. Frost seemed to approve. He let out a content sigh, and lay down in the water, allowing himself to be coated with its warmth. Ah… this was… wonderful…  
“How bad is it…?” Frost questioned. “My leg… it feels like a large wound.”   
“It is.” Hit answered, looking in sorrow at the large gash upon Frost’s leg. He was covered in injuries everywhere, but… that one was the worst. It was fortunate Frost’s blood had clotted, otherwise he would have likely bled to death out of that. Though… his entire body was an entry point for infection. “May I?”

He cautiously watched Frost, careful not to break his trust. He appreciated… Frost was vulnerable now. Drained of energy, injured… alone, with the deadliest assassin in the world. He didn’t seem afraid but Hit suspected he probably was. He didn’t want Frost to be afraid… and so he wouldn’t do anything without his permission. Frost paused for a moment… and then he nodded.   
“I can’t see it.” Frost growled. “You will have to do it for me. And… make sure you do a good job.”   
“As you wish.” Hit smirked slightly, charmed by Frost’s bossy, arrogant tone. That was the Frost he remembered. The one he loved…

He picked up the sponge, and ran it across Frost’s leg. Frost hissed and winced in pain, as Hit scrubbed away the dead flesh and blood. He was trying to be gentle, but he knew he had to be rough enough to properly clean it. Frost could handle it, Hit was sure. He was tense, but… he was allowing it. Just a minute or so, that was all it took… and the wound looked cleaner. Hit pulled away, and looked upon Frost’s face. “When you get out, I’ll have to wash it again, and bandage it.” He said.   
“Fine.” Frost sat up, and leaned back against the bath, closing his damaged eyes. “… I didn’t dismiss you yet.”   
“Sorry…”

Frost smirked slightly when he felt a clean sponge against his chest. It felt nice. The softness of it ran down him, coating him in warm, soothing water… … this was good. It was odd, but… Frost couldn’t help but be impressed with the fact that he had the deadliest hitman in the world, bathing him like a servant. For a moment, Frost felt like a king… and Hit’s heart warmed at the look of content upon his face.


	27. Request - Blind Bathing 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally a follow-up from Blind Bathing 1, except this is just Frost in the bath with Hit washing him XD I hope you like it!

Hit tried to keep his cool, but he couldn’t help but feel a small burn forming on his cheeks as he touched Frost. Well… not really touch him. He was holding a sponge against Frost’s skin, a very clear barrier between them. But still… it was… contact. Contact enough for Hit. Contact enough for him to feel nervous… if he was using his hands he would have really lost it. He was grateful that Frost couldn’t see him; he could only imagine how shy and foolish he must look. But Frost’s body… even in its feeble, wounded state was a thing of beauty, and Hit was… honoured, to be washing it. He ran the sponge along Frost’s skin, watching as the dirt and blood slipped off it. Underneath was… the most beautiful flesh. More beautiful than Hit even remembered. His small slender frame, half coated in bath water… Hit couldn’t help but stare. He tried not to; it was disrespectful, but… Frost really was a thing of beauty. Hit was so elated he had allowed him to help him bathe…

Frost was enjoying the attention. It had been awkward to begin with, but… he couldn’t see his wounds. He couldn’t clean them properly – if he wanted to heal, he knew he would need Hit’s help… But he had been arrogant about it. He had given Hit his permission to clean him, and acted as if Hit were a servant Frost had hired to groom him. … Well, in a sense he was. Frost was Hit’s guest, wasn’t he? So… Hit had to make him comfortable; it was only good etiquette. And it had been so long since Frost had been treated like a king, he wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity now. He allowed Hit to wash him, and groom him… and it was relaxing. It was luxurious. The warm water soothed his shivering skin, the scent of bath salts drowning out the smell of dirt and his own blood. Little by little, Frost became more engulfed in the kind of life he used to know. The only kind of life he’d known. Luxury, and comfort… with people there to do whatever he pleased and make him feel like a king. That was what Hit was doing now. Making him feel… royal, and… serviced. He leaned forward, allowing Hit access to his neck. Hit swallowed, and placed the sponge upon Frost’s neck, then trailed it down…   
“Hmm…” A soft hum escaped Frost’s lips, and Hit almost lost it. Oh, god… Hit used every bit of self-control he had not to tremble. Come on… he frowned at himself, angry that he could act like such a - - horny fool! If Frost could see the look on his face… He would get the wrong impression. He would think Hit was being seedy, or lecherous… He wasn’t. Of course, he was attracted to Frost. He was physically attracted to Frost. He wanted to make love to Frost. But it was more than that. He was attracted to so much more than his body. His mind, his soul, his being… Hit loved him. Everything about him. And he didn’t appreciate his own body going berserk at Frost’s. He ignored his racing heart and his burning cheeks, and he tried to focus on Frost’s wounds. He was covered in them. The poor, pitiful thing… Hit would heal him. He had to. He couldn’t help it… He had an overwhelming desire to heal his love.

He ran the sponge down Frost’s back, smiling at the contented look upon Frost’ face as he tenderly cleaned his wounds. Frost seemed to be enjoying the grooming. Good. He deserved to be groomed. He deserved to feel as beautiful as he was, and he deserved to be cared for and treated like a king… because he was. Hit would make sure he felt like that again. If it was the last thing he ever did, he would make Frost feel royal. He used a slight pressure in his strokes, massaging the tension out of Frost’s tired, neglected muscles. Making him feel pleasured, and relaxed… wonderful. It was all Hit wanted to do for the rest of their lives.


	28. Request - Longing 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the requests I got was for a follow-up to my Christmas fic Longing. The request was that Hit bumps into Frost after they’ve not seen each other for months, and confesses his feelings… I hope this is okay! It felt a little childish when I was writing it but I think it turned out nice XD

Hit kept his eyes closed as he wandered through the warm, dusky streets. There was something relaxing about a summer’s evening… and satisfying after Hit had just finished a job. He took small pleasures in life, and he liked to reward his efficient work with an evening stroll. A stroll was always better in the evening, or at night… most of the time Hit completed his jobs late in the day, so that he could bask in the evening afterwards. If nothing else, it gave his targets longer to live. Longer to continue doing whatever had earned them their demise in the first place. Hit didn’t care to get involved in the stories and politics behind his jobs; they were all the same. Revenge, money, power… three things that always motivated mortals to kill. For Hit, it was money. For his clients, any one or combination of the three. He really didn’t care for their reasons anymore. As long as he could enjoy his evening stroll in peace.

It was an unusually warm evening, even for this time of year. It had occurred to Hit… he didn’t know why. Why he was thinking of… better times. Times with someone who would have loved this heat. He would have laid himself along Hit’s patio, in full enjoyment of the generosity of the sun, and not moved for hours. Quite literally a lizard basking on stone. Hit tried not to think about it. It was a painful image to him. The image of Frost laid out, his armour glowing in the sun, his body warm and relaxed… Satisfied with his life. The life Hit had provided for him… briefly. Before cowardice and weakness and foolishness had allowed Hit to let it slip away. Now… where was Frost? No doubt he wanted to be basking in this heat… and no doubt he couldn’t. He was a fugitive, still. He was on the run. He couldn’t stay anywhere too long. He couldn’t enjoy anything… … Hit had done that to him. The guilt burned within Hit’s heart as if the evening sun were tearing through his soul. He could have saved him. He could have taken him home. But he didn’t. Because he was too afraid… of not looking strong. How pathetic was that…? Hit wasn’t even afraid of looking weak – he knew he wouldn’t look weak. He just wasn’t sure if he would look strong. Or strong enough. He couldn’t bear to be anything except exceptional in the eyes of Frost… and apparently, his own foolish pride mattered more to him than Frost’s life. 

… It didn’t though, did it? Frost mattered more. Of course Frost mattered more. Why had Hit acted in any other way? Of course he would gladly take Frost into his home. Even if Frost thought little of him… Hit would change that. He would impress him. He would change Frost’s view in time, Hit was certain of it. So why had he been so reluctant to wait? Why did everything have to be so perfect? Why had he been so afraid to start at the bottom? And earn Frost’s affections over time… Hit was not an impatient man, but when it came to Frost… the thought of not being perfect right away wasn’t acceptable to him. Or it hadn’t been. But it was now. Hit would give anything to have another chance. At least… that was what he liked to tell himself. It wasn’t true though, was it? Because he knew, at the bottom of his heart… that if he wanted to track down Frost he could. But he hadn’t. Why? Because he still valued his own pride. Because he was still afraid of not being everything Frost had ever wanted… And so, for as long as he lived, his selfish, cowardly mind would never allow his heart to track Frost down. … _Fuck_.

Hit’s eyes snapped open, at the sound of footsteps. Small, and tapping… Somehow, Hit knew. Frost was suppressing his ki, but somehow Hit knew he was here. … He recognised the sound of his feet, of all things. After all this time… Hit recognised the sound of Frost’s feet. He turned his head towards it, to see a large bin down an alleyway. Frost was behind it, perfectly concealed. He probably didn’t know Hit had heard him – or he certainly wouldn’t know Hit recognised him. Hit could pretend this never happened… he wanted to. Because this was awkward, and embarrassing, and frightening, and not how he had planned. Nothing had gone how he had planned, and the first time his plans had perished Hit had been willing to let Frost go. Was he willing to do it again now? … His brain was. His pride and weakness and cowardice were all screaming at him to go home. But… Hit hadn’t given his heart as much credit as it deserved. His heart had led him here. It had sensed Frost, and chosen this job in particular, on this planet so far away… because apparently, its desire to keep Frost was stronger than his weaknesses’ desires to let him go. … On this occasion, Hit thought it only polite to listen to it.

He closed his eyes, and stepped towards the bin. He could feel the tension of Frost’s body; he could feel the trembling of Frost’s skin as he approached. Frost was afraid… or angry. Probably both. Angry that Hit had left him here, and afraid that Hit might have been sent to kill him… and angry that their time together hadn’t made Hit turn the job down. Hm. Frost. Jumping to conclusions and reacting as defensively as he could. How adorable…  
“Frost.” Hit spoke, and only then did he open his eyes… to see the vison of his love. He knew he should feel saddened. Frost was covered by his dirty old cloak. Injured, and tired, and starved… Hit knew he should feel guilt at this image. He knew he should feel sadness, and heartache at this image – and he would. In a few minutes, he would. When the feeling of pure elation had finally drifted away. If Hit shed any tears right now, they would be of happiness. He hoped, out of respect for Frost, that his eyes remained dry.   
“What do you want?” Frost snarled, glaring at Hit. He was being overly defensive. Out of fear, probably. Living on the streets had made it his first instinct to fight.

Hit didn’t answer right away. He just spent a moment looking at him… appreciating him. Thanking his heart for leading him to him. Then… he held out his hand, and he offered a smile.   
“Would you come home with me?” He asked.   
“Why?” Frost hissed. “Don’t tell me there’s another tournament?”   
“No.” Hit answered. “… I love you. And I would like you to come home with me.” He shrugged. “If you want to stay on the streets, then by all means stay.”

Frost paused, taken aback. As did Hit. Neither one of them could believe he’d just said that. Hit could believe it even less than Frost. What a fool he’d made of himself! How childish and – forward he’d been! It wasn’t graceful at all. Not smooth, not mature, not impressive… he’d come across as desperate and pushy and – creepy, if nothing else! _Hell_ , why had he said that? Why had he allowed his heart to take the lead? It wasn’t experienced in taking the lead, it didn’t know what it was doing! Holy hell…  
“… Alright.” Frost shrugged, much to Hit’s surprise. He looked at Hit, and frowned. “I’m not doing anything, though. If you want my body, you will have to earn it.”   
“O-Of course.” Hit choked. He swallowed, suddenly realising his throat had become incredibly dry. He didn’t know what to do now. He’d never been so forward with someone before – he’d never confessed his love in such a way. But… he let instinct and feelings take charge, because he was starting to believe that his heart had some clue what it was doing after all. He offered Frost a small smile, and held out his hand. “Shall we?”

Frost placed his hand in Hit’s, and Hit held it as he had been so longing to do… And a terribly cringy cliché came to his mind.


	29. Frit Raffle Prize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raffle prize for @strawberricocoa, featuring my OC Fuchsia. I hope this is okay XD And thank you for asking me to include Fuchsia! I never posted about her before because I wasn’t sure if anybody would be interested. Maybe I’ll post about her more from now on :)  
> Anyway, I hope you like this!

Frost practically skipped to the cupboard. Hit had bought him a box of donuts, and Frost had been saving them for a special moment, when he really needed a little boost of happiness. Which was… now, after an exhausting day with Fuchsia. That kid was a brat! Frost hated her! Actually… if he’d known about her, perhaps he would have thought twice about dating Hit. She was Hit’s daughter, from his ex-wife… Hit rarely saw her, but every so often Fuchsia came to stay. Frost didn’t have much patience for children anyway, but her… She was far too energetic. All she wanted was attention, all day. From Frost, from Hit… Frost didn’t particularly want to give her his attention. She was boring, and exhausting. They had nothing in common – Frost couldn’t relate to anything she had to say. But he didn’t like it when Hit gave her attention either – that was Frost’s attention! Hit used to make a fuss of _him_ and him alone! And Frost didn’t particularly like the fact that this little brat from a failed relationship was getting in the way of that. And on top of everything else, she was into pranks. Frost felt like he couldn’t settle in his own home. All he wanted to do was destroy her! And he would, if he had to put up with one more prank from her.

_Sigh_. Anyway… she was in bed now, and as a ‘thank you’ for putting up with his baggage, Hit had bought Frost a box of donuts. Frost had been waiting all day to taste them, and now he finally got his chance! He was going to eat donuts, then have a hot bath, then make Hit massage him as another reward for putting up with that brat.

Frost took hold of the box of donuts and opened it, his eyes excitedly darting across them. Which one should he have first? Chocolate, double chocolate, jam, cream, lemon… not that it mattered. Frost wanted to have them all anyway. Hmm… after a moment, he finally chose a double chocolate one. He was in a double chocolate sort of mood. He licked his moist lips, his mouth already starting to water… and he took a bite.

_**Crack**_!  
“ _ **Aaaaaaaa**_!” Frost screamed, as an almighty pain flooded his mouth. What… what the hell? He looked down, to see the donut he had just bitten into was filled with… not chocolate. Instead, it was some sort of grey substance… concrete? Was that _concrete_? “ _ **Hit**_!” Frost roared, his body shaking with rage. That little _bitch_! “Hit!”

Clutching his cracked tooth, he bolted upstirs and into Fuchsia’s bedroom, where he was greeted by a bewildered looking Hit and a grinning child. The nerve of her! She was _laughing_! “She’s leaving!” Frost screeched. “Now!”  
“Why?” Hit frowned. “What – what happened to your face?” His eyes widened as he stared at Frost. His mouth was bleeding. The hand covering it was already coated in blood, and his other hand… it was holding a donut. What was that grey substance inside it though…? It was supposed to be chocolate – … oh. Hit tensed, when he realised what had gone on. Fuchsia… she must have switched the boxes. She did love her pranks…  
“She’s going.” Frost repeated. He raised his finger at her, forming a small ki ball at its tip. “Now.”  
“Wait.” Hit turned to look at Fuchsia, and glared at her. “Why did you do that?” He demanded.  
“Sorry…” Fuchsia mumbled sheepishly. “I thought it’d be funny… I didn’t think it would break his tooth.”  
“… Well it did.” Hit uttered. He looked over at Frost, and held up his hand. “Leave her to me.”  
“Pff!” Frost snorted. “Why, so you can talk to her? Forget it. That girl deserves to be _hurt_ for this!”  
“I quite agree.”  
“Hm?” Frost blinked, taken aback by Hit’s response. Hit hadn’t laid a hand upon Fuchsia before now… what exactly was he –  
“Ai!” Fuchsia screamed, as Hit dragged her out of bed, and lay her across his lap. Was he really going to – _**smack**_! Wow… he was. “Aaaaa! I’m sorry, Daddy!”  
“You should say sorry to Frost.”  
“I’m sorry Frost! I’ll never do it a – _**smack!**_ Owww!”

Haha… A small smirk formed on Frost’s lips as he stood there, and watched that little brat get what she deserved.


	30. Leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need to thank @tinyicejin for this. I’ve had Fuchsia and this scene in my head for quite a while, but I never wrote it because I didn’t think anybody would be interested in Fuchsia. But I mentioned her to @tinyicejin and they said they wanted to see her… so eventually I felt confident enough to write this massively depressing scene lol. Thank you Tiny!! I hope you like it XD

It was cold. Enough to wake up Frost. That was how he noticed Hit wasn’t in bed beside him. He hadn’t felt him leave… Hit was stealthy in his movements, and had probably taken extra care not to disturb Frost. But the cold had awoken him, let in by the empty space beside him. So Frost awoke, to find Hit wasn’t there. … But he wasn’t far away. Frost turned his head, to see Hit outside, on their bedroom balcony. He was shirtless, wearing only his pyjama pants. He didn’t seem to notice the cold. He was leaning against the railing, staring out into the night… until the sound of the sliding door disturbed him, and he turned his head to see Frost standing there.  
“Sorry.” Hit uttered sincerely. “Did I wake you?”  
“It’s freezing.” Frost huffed, folding his arms. Hit simply smiled.  
“Sorry. I’ll turn the heating up –”  
“I can do it.” Frost spoke stubbornly. He wasn’t interested in that right now; he was more concerned with what Hit was doing out here, in the middle of the night. “What’s wrong?” He asked. He looked into the assassin’s eyes impatiently, annoyed at being woken and readying himself to hurl another complaint at Hit. Until he noticed… there was moisture there. Around Hit’s eyes. … Had he been crying? “… Hit?” Frost spoke softly, becoming unnerved. He’d never seen Hit cry before. He didn’t even know he was capable of it. What had happened…? _Fuck_! A jolt of panic struck Frost’s heart, as he thought about the only thing beside Frost that Hit seemed to care about. He hadn’t lost his money, had he? Were his accounts frozen? If Hit was broke then Frost would have to seriously reconsider their relationship –  
“It’s Fuchsia.” Hit spoke.

Fuchsia…? Frost went quiet, his body tensing slightly. Hit’s daughter…? … Why was he crying over her? Had something happened to her…? … Dammit. Frost didn’t know how to deal with this. He didn’t know how to be – comforting. What was he supposed to say…? “Don’t worry.” Hit smirked. “She’s alive, and well.”   
“Oh.” Frost grunted. He frowned slightly. “Well then… what’s the problem?”   
“She’s just… aged.” Hit sighed. He scoffed, almost laughing at himself, and turned back towards the view. “She looks older than last time I saw her.”   
“I thought you hadn’t seen her in ten years.” Frost snorted. “What did you expect?”   
“… She’s aging faster than me.” Hit uttered. “Her mother… they only live about five hundred years. Fuchsia…” He swallowed, and took a breath. Frost stared at him, bewildered. It was unsettling… He’d never seen Hit like this. He’d never seen him upset. Hit was always so calm, and cool, and emotionless. Now… he was… a mess. He was so uncomposed; so ungraceful… it wasn’t like him. “… If she’s lucky she’ll live another four hundred years. But… the way she’s aging, probably less. I have… about another five, six hundred to go. Frost…” Hit’s lip quivered slightly, and he made no attempt to stop the tears that spilt from his eyes. “I can’t bury my little girl.”

Frost stood in silence. He… didn’t know what to say. He felt awkward. He didn’t know how to deal with people like this. He was no good with sadness, or tears. He didn’t know how to comfort people, and he’d never cared to learn. He wasn’t the comforting type – Hit didn’t really expect him to know what to do, did he? Even if Frost wanted to… He couldn’t deal with this. He just wanted to get back out of the cold, and into bed. … But… Hit was crying…  
“I’ll… help you feel better.” Frost spoke awkwardly. Fuck. That was ridiculous, wasn’t it? Was that a good thing to say? He didn’t know what he was doing here. He _hated_ these situations. He had no desire to find himself in one! Why couldn’t Hit go and cry somewhere else? Why did he have to do it where Frost could see him? If he had any decency at all he would have gone downstairs and allowed Frost to remain ignorant to –  
“No. You don’t understand.” Hit turned his head, and looked at his partner. “I _can’t_ bury her. I can’t outlive her, Frost. I’m sorry. … … I’m not prepared to do that.”

Again, Frost went quiet. So… what was he saying…?  
“Hit…?”  
“When she’s looking old… I’m going to go.” Hit spoke. “I… hope you’ll forgive me. It’s not because I want to leave you.”   
“… Mm.” Frost grunted. He understood. He understood what Hit meant, at least. Whether Frost could really understand why… actually, he didn’t understahd. Hit hardly saw his daughter anyway, so would he really notice the difference when she died? … But… He’d made up his mind. Frost could see that. So… that was that, was it? Hit was going to cut his own life short, and leave Frost here? … … Fine. If that was what he wanted. Frost was certain he’d be alright without him. But… suddenly, he didn’t have much of a desire to think about it. “Well. It’s four hundred years away yet, isn’t it?” Frost huffed arrogantly. “How can you be certain I’ll even want you then? I might grow bored of you by next year.”   
“Ah.” Hit laughed a little, a small blush forming on his cheeks. He was grateful for the joke… whether it was really a joke or not. Either way, it was an acknowledgment, and it wasn’t a disagreement. So… Hit was grateful for that. “Well… then I suppose I’ll have to keep you entertained, my darling.” He approached Frost, and smiled down at him. “Should I start by turning up the heating?”   
“That would be a start, yes.” Frost growled. Hit chuckled slightly, and leaned down, to plant his lips on his lover’s head.   
“… Thank you.” He whispered. He pulled away, and wiped his eyes… and he escorted Frost back inside.


	31. Prompt - A reunion kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer’s prompt meme on tumblr that I got ages ago. Apologies it took me so long! I hope it was worth the wait!

5\. A reunion kiss

He’d never left Hit’s heart. Not for a day, not for an hour, a minute, a second… not for a single thought. The vision of a love lost haunted Hit’s soul like a ghost in a forgotten castle. The structure was here. The walls, the history, the memories… but the castle was withered and old. Broken, and abandoned… and the ghost was left to haunt it alone, hoping in vein that the life it had known would someday return. 

That was the love in Hit’s heart. Wandering aimlessly through Hit’s broken soul, clinging on to the vein hope that it would return to that life. A life with Frost. With happiness, with love. Hit had resided to the fact that it would never happen. He wanted it to happen, but he had been alive long enough to know that even a man of his wealth and power could not always get what he wanted. He believed that, more than anything. The only thing he had real hope in was disappointment and longing. They were all he had ever known, consistently, throughout his life. Everything else was… fleeting, at best. It would be forever fleeting, at best… until it wasn't. 

Until one day… the castle was found. In a dark, lonely alleyway, where nobody should ever be. Where not even Hit should be. There was a visitor. 

Hit stopped dead when he felt him. He felt his energy before he heard his footsteps, and he heard his heart beating before he heard him walk. Hit… knew that heart. 

He turned, and the breath escaped his lungs. The ghost came to the surface of his being, remembering all that they’d had. Suddenly… it didn't feel like it was gone anymore. 

They ran towards each other, like lovers young and free. Hit held Frost in his arms, so tight Frost would never be able to go. Their lips locked, and Hit found himself submerged in an ancient warmth. Ancient, and buried… but not forgotten. Never forgotten. This love still haunted him. And with this kiss… it was revived.


End file.
